


Pardon the Mess

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Declarations Of Love, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has an embarrassing – and memorable – first visit to a strip club when he receives his first lap dance from a gorgeous man named Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**

Eren could not believe he let his friends talk him into this. It had to be part of some elaborate prank with the sole intention of getting Eren in a compromising position so that they could get photos to hang over his head for the rest of his life. Sure, it seemed like a relatively normal suggestion to go to a strip club for Eren's eighteenth birthday; even if they couldn't drink, they were legal to enjoy the club. And it was even normal that his friends had chosen a gay strip club. After all, Eren hadn't seen any reason to hide his interests.

 

However, Eren was keeping a sharp eye out for a camera or a phone pointed subtly in his direction as they found a booth near the edge of the main stage with deep, comfortable seats. Although Eren knew that his friends would never harmfully spread an incriminating photo of Eren to the public, there was no doubt that they would gleefully threaten him all the same. And Eren refused to be the bitch of the group. He would rather proactively avoid any opportunity for such evidence to come into existence.

 

"Who wants what?" Jean asked over the music, which was loud with a controlling bass beat but not deafening.

 

"Because we have so many choices," Eren rolled his eyes.

 

"Hey, how about a little less sass, birthday boy?" Jean pointed a finger at him. "Or else you can buy your own birthday drinks."

 

Eren held his hands up in surrender. "Coke."

 

"Same," Armin chimed in. Connie and Sasha nodded as well.

 

"Just water for me," Mikasa said.

 

"Lemonade?" Marco smiled up at his boyfriend.

 

Jean kissed Marco's forehead. "No need to make us look younger than we already are," he teased and then nudged Marco's shoulder. "Want to join me? There's no way I can carry all these glasses."

 

"Thanks man!" Connie grinned and lounged back against the booth.

 

"You're getting the next round," Jean reminded him as he and Marco walked away.

 

Eren looked around at his friends and sister. "Are you guys really sure about this? I mean, I don't want this to be super awkward or anything."

 

"Awkward?" Mikasa scoffed. "How could anything be more awkward than that time I walked in on you and your pillow—?"

 

"What the hell, _shut up_!" Eren reached over to cover Mikasa's mouth with his hand and she swatted him away, eyes filled with amusement. "You're an asshole!"

 

"Don't worry, Eren," Armin said. "It's not like we all haven't—"

 

"No, no, stop! We are not having this conversation!" Eren shouted.

 

"Why not?" Sasha laughed. "Seems like a strip club is the perfect place to discuss these sorts of things."

 

"It's also the perfect place for you to finally lose your virginity," Connie added with a smirk.

 

"Fuck you, I hate all of you," Eren groaned. He could see Jean and Marco heading back to their large booth and Eren _knew_ that Jean would get right in on the teasing as well. But before Eren could think of a way to derail the current conversation he found his attention caught by the stage as the announcer introduced the newest dancer as ' _The Captain_ '. The small man who had taken centre stage was undeniably attractive and Eren found himself unable to look away.

 

It was a little difficult to tell from where Eren was sitting, but he was almost certain that the man was shorter than Eren by at least a few inches. He didn't look childish though, despite his small stature. His face was serious with sharp lines, narrow steely eyes and tightened lips that would be more accurately called a grimace than a smile. Even his haircut was severe, black hair short and neatly kept with an undercut at the back. It was impossible to determine his age but Eren realized that he didn't really give a shit what age he might be.

 

The Captain's outfit seemed like some sort of uniform, though it was nothing familiar to Eren. He was dressed in knee-high boots that hugged his calves, and his thighs were bound in white pants. A brown apron of sorts hugged his narrow hips and a white button-up shirt covered his chest. The fabric was thin though, and Eren was quite sure he could make out the shadows of abs below the shirt. To finish off the general outfit, the man wore a brown jacket that ended by his ribs.

 

There were two odd things about the outfit. The Captain – who had begun to circle the pole at the front-centre of the stage like he was stalking prey – had a cravat tied to hide his neck. Which – Eren swallowed – fluttered to the stage floor to expose the pale column of his neck before the man gripped the pole and _lifted_ into the air to begin his dance.

 

The other odd thing was the brown leather straps crisscrossing the Captain's body. Two circled each of his thighs. Some snuck down into his boots and others crawled up his chest and back like vines. First Eren was overtaken by the desire to trace each of them, to touch each inch of the man's body that these straps bound so tightly. The second, more prominent mental image that had Eren's skin flushing was the thought of slipping his fingers beneath the straps around the man's thighs. Would his fingers fit? Would the Captain like feeling Eren's fingers held so tightly against his skin?

 

"Earth to Eren, _hello_?!"

 

A smack to the back of his head jolted Eren out of his thoughts. "Fuck off!"

 

"Is that your default reply?" Jean raised an unimpressed eyebrow and pushed Eren's glass of Coke across the small table towards him.

 

"Looks like someone caught your eye," Mikasa said before Eren could even open his mouth to argue.

 

"Can't blame him," Armin sounded a little awed, his own eyes tracking the Captain who was now climbing back up the pole after sliding easily out of his boots. Eren's eyes immediately followed the newly-exposed straps, watching where they wrapped around the dancer's feet.

 

"Armin!" someone said, though Eren couldn't be bothered to figure out who said it as he continued to watch the dance.

 

"What?" Eren heard Armin say and felt Armin shrug beside him. "I can appreciate attractive men too. Not to mention his obvious skill."

 

"Maybe we can get him to give you a dance, Eren," Marco suggested.

 

Eren spluttered. "As if! He probably costs a fortune looking like _that_."

 

"Well now we _need_ to try if it'll make you keep blushing like such an idiot," Jean laughed.

 

Eren covered his face with his hands. "I hate you. Every single one of you."

 

His embarrassment wasn't strong enough to keep him from the sight before him and soon Eren's hands were sliding away again, just in time to watch the brown jacket being set on the wood stage. Eren rubbed his palms against his thighs, noticing how sweaty they were. Why couldn't his heart stop racing? The man was all the way across the room! He shouldn't be this close to giving Eren a heart attack! To cool off and distract himself Eren sipped his drink and took an ice cube into his mouth to suck on.

 

Eren noticed Marco and Mikasa slipping away from the booth but didn't bother racing after them; there was no way he was going to miss a second of this performance. Each button the Captain undid on his shirt had Eren licking his lips, eyes roving greedily when bare skin was finally revealed. He had been right; there was some serious muscle going on beneath the shirt, and Eren was all too eager to enjoy what was being offered to him.

 

He was startled again when Armin pushed a napkin into his hand. "You've got a bit of drool," Armin tried to stifle his laughter.

 

Eren glared and wiped at his mouth without saying anything, and groaned when he saw the Captain standing at the front of the stage and bowing, the song ending to indicate that the show was over. Eren got one more good look at the man's body – upper body bare and straps pushed from his shoulders to hang at his waist – while he picked up his discarded clothes and then walked backstage without a backwards glance at the audience. Eren could see a woman with glasses excitedly chatting with the customers sitting around the club and collecting the dancer's money for him.

 

With the gorgeous distraction gone, Eren turned his full attention back to his table. Mikasa and Marco had returned but they were both caught up in conversation, and instead of pushing them for an explanation Eren gave in and joined in on talking as well. A few other performers came out on the stage but no one held Eren's attention as strongly and for the most part their group spent their time in the club chatting and laughing.

 

Everyone was just finishing off their second round of drinks when Eren's words died in his throat. Because _holy shit_ that was the dancer from earlier, with his shirt, jacket and cravat missing but the straps winding around his chest and back again and his boots back in place. And _oh fuck_ he was walking right towards their table, half-lidded eyes scanning all of them in equal measure.

 

Conversation died immediately as soon as he was standing in front of them. He looked them all over again and was seemingly unimpressed. "I can't believe a group of shitty eighteen year olds could afford me, even when chipping in together." He scoffed. "So who's the birthday boy?" Everyone's eyes were wide, shocked at the man's words and attitude. The Captain began tapping a boot against the ground. "I don't have all night, brats."

 

It was Armin who eventually pointed at Eren, and though Eren had wanted those gray eyes on him all night, he suddenly wasn't so sure.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Eren," he said, and winced at the waver in his voice.

 

"Eren," the man repeated as he pushed the small table further away to make more space. "Have you ever had a lap dance before?"

 

Eren shook his head. "N-no."

 

"Well I heard you were staring at me during my dance, so today is your lucky day," he said as he toed off those soft leather boots. Eren didn't know how he could talk about this so conversationally. Even if this was Eren's job and he was used to it, Eren couldn't imagine talking that way. "The rest of you can stay or go; I don't care, but don't get in my way."

 

Mikasa and Armin – on Eren's left and right – rushed to shuffle out of the way as the dark-haired man straddled Eren on the seat, knees digging into the soft cushions on either side of Eren's hips. "I—" Eren began but was cut off, which was fine since Eren didn't know what he would've said anyway.

 

"Pay attention because there are a few rules to this, understand?" Eren swallowed and nodded. Gray eyes held his own and Eren didn't dare look away long enough to see if his friends had stayed or run away. "You will call me Captain, or sir."

 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't argue. After a moment he realized that the man above him was waiting for him. "Captain," he rushed to say.

 

"Good," the Captain purred. "Rule number two: no touching. I will be the one dancing and you will keep your horny ass pinned to the seat. Not to mention your grimy hands."

 

"Yes, sir!" Eren stuffed his hands under his thighs in preparation for the temptation that was already licking at his insides like a slow-burning flame.

 

The Captain raised an eyebrow and if Eren was feeling hopeful he might consider calling the curve of those narrow lips a hint of a smile. The Captain shifted slightly, his thighs hugging Eren's own as he lowered his weight. The Captain's warm hands slid up Eren's chest, catching teasingly at the wrinkles of Eren's shirt and finally resting on his shoulders for stability. "Ready?"

 

That wasn't a smile; it was a smirk. Eren felt himself smiling anyways. "Yes, Captain."

 

Eren hadn't noticed the music before, but now he found himself unable to ignore the steady bass beat that was pulsing through his body. How could he ignore it when the Captain's hips were swaying to that exact beat? And how the fuck could a man sway his hips like that anyway? Eren's head fell back against the headrest as he felt that warm, firm ass grinding against his cock, which was quite happy at the attention and friction.

 

Eren looked sideways to see that his friends had left the booth, though they were hovering awkwardly a short distance away. There was definitely the distinct flash of cameras going off. Eren would kill them. He would— "Eyes forward," the Captain ordered at the same time as he touched Eren's jaw with his fingers. Eren didn't need the Captain turning his head forward, but he liked the contact anyway. Those gray eyes were angry now. "Am I not fucking good enough for you or something?"

 

"No, fuck you're—you're amazing," Eren stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say without edging on inappropriateness. "I just don't want my friends watching..."

 

The Captain's fingers tightened on Eren's skin, tilting his chin up until their eyes were locked again. He never stopped dancing and Eren had to bite his lip to stifle a moan when the Captain's ass pressed more firmly against his swelling cock. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own damn name, let alone that your friends were watching," he promised darkly.

 

A shudder worked through Eren's body. " _Yes_."

 

The dance continued to follow the beat as the Captain's ass worked lower and lower until he was fully grinding against Eren's crotch. There was no way he couldn't feel Eren's erection tenting his pants and prodding against his ass, but the Captain gave him no indication of noticing or caring. Eren wanted to lift a hand to cover his face, try to hide some of his embarrassment, but he knew he couldn't fight his urge to touch the dancer above him if he stopped sitting on his hands. The friction was wonderful, every nerve in Eren's body alight like sparklers, but it wasn't enough. Eren just wanted to grip those narrow hips and thrust up, to find the friction to break that calm expression on the Captain's face and have them both crying out with pleasure.

 

"So, a gay strip club for your eighteenth birthday," the Captain started talking again. How could he keep a monotone while grinding against someone's erection? Why was Eren no less turned on by the completely non-sexy conversation topic? "Interesting choice."

 

"It's not like I'd enjoy a female strip club," Eren said through gritted teeth. What did he care if this man knew his preferences? It's not like he didn't know with Eren's cock nudging against his ass.

 

"You're pretty young to have that figured out."

 

Eren didn't know why they were talking about this, and struggled to focus enough to come up with an intelligent response despite the way his hips were beginning to twitch upward on instinct, seeking more. "Not that hard to figure out when you get off to actors instead of actresses and you get a boner when the school's male quarterback gets drunk and makes out with you."

 

The Captain's hips slowed and Eren groaned, his cock twitching with tight need. "Are you new to this?" Hadn't Eren already said this was his first lap dance? " _All of this_."

 

Eren could feel his embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. _Oh_. "Maybe." Eren sucked in a breath in a rush when the Captain leaned forward and pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to his neck. He clenched his eyes closed, because even though it felt amazing, he couldn't handle this. "I don't want your pity," he bit out.

 

The Captain didn't answer him at first; he just sat up straight and began to move his hips again. Instead of a circular motion this was a firm forward-and-back that had the distinct ridge of the Captain's erection nudging against Eren's stomach. "What if I _want_ to?"

 

"Captain—"

 

"Levi."

 

"Huh?"

 

The Captain rolled his eyes and pressed a thumb against Eren's bottom lip, denting it. "Put that fuckable mouth of yours to good use and call me by my proper name. I won't say it twice."

 

Feeling bold, Eren lapped his tongue against the Captain's thumb. " _Levi_."

 

"Good." Levi had begun his rocking again. Cock against Eren's stomach, ass against Eren's swollen length. A steady rhythm that followed the beat of the new song; Eren hadn't even noticed the songs changing. "Tell me, Eren. Would you be opposed to me making you come?"

 

"Only if—"

 

"It's not pity," Levi cut him off. Each drag of Levi's cock against Eren's stomach made Eren more certain that he was telling the truth. "I never do this. But I like the way you look under me. And I like your eyes."

 

Despite the sexual heat electrifying the air around them, Eren gave a goofy grin at that. "How could I refuse?"

 

"You'd have to be a pretty ungrateful little shit," Levi said. His hands returned to Eren's shoulders, though his fingers were placed to brush against the base of Eren's neck. "Now get your damn hands on my ass."

 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought you said—"

 

"Rule three," Levi cut him off again, sounding genuinely impatient now. "Don't fucking complain when things change for the better."

 

"Yes, _sir_ ," Eren shot back in return, having noticed the way Levi's breath had stuttered slightly each time Eren called him _sir_ or _Captain_. Again Levi's next inhale was a little shaky, and it was punctuated with a gasp when Eren gripped Levi's ass and squeezed hard.

 

Eren was no longer planning to wait for orders. As soon as he had his fill of fondling Levi's ass, Eren used his hold to begin pulling Levi more forcefully against him. It was wonderful feeling Levi's cock drag against his stomach and his weight sit back down to crush Eren's cock in the best way. Levi was burning up, the heat between his thighs around Eren and his chest pressed against Eren's own enough to have Eren panting breathlessly.

 

Levi didn't scold him when Eren's hips began to rise in a distinct rhythm to meet Levi each time, rocking against his ass. Instead Levi ducked his head and mouthed at Eren's neck again, and Eren didn't bother quieting his noises of pleasure this time. It would've been impossible even if he wanted to, though he wanted to be as loud as possible when it made Levi thrust against him harder and suck harshly on Eren's neck. He would have a collection of hickeys on his neck tomorrow.

 

The thought had Eren reaching one hand up from Levi's ass to grip the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in Levi's hair to hold him close. Levi took the hint and sucked more marks onto Eren's skin, and this time Eren was certain that the curve of Levi's lips against his skin was the shape of a smile. " _Levi_ ," Eren moaned openly, head back against the seat again. His eyes were glassy and he found it hard to focus, to do more than hold Levi tightly and pray that his heart would recover.

 

He squeezed Levi's ass again and trailed his free hand down from Levi's hair to the straps covering his sweaty back. Eren gripped the leather desperately, his fingernails skidding across skin. He held Levi flush against him like that, holding his back and his ass, and Eren began to buck up with demanding need. Levi released Eren's skin and whispered in his ear, "Gonna come for me, Eren?"

 

" _Fuck_ yes, Levi," Eren whined. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Levi's shoulder, though it didn't take him long to realize that Levi's neck was _right there_ and Levi wasn't pushing him away.

 

Eren sealed his mouth on Levi's neck, tasting sweat and soap, and sucked with lips and teeth. Levi hissed as his hips stuttered against Eren. "Shit, I never said you could mark me," Levi accused, though he did nothing to dislodge Eren. Taking this as a good sign, Eren moved another inch up Levi's neck and left a second mark. The club would know that Levi had chosen him, and that Eren had claimed him in return.

 

Levi shifted positions again and Eren was about to complain at the loss of friction but then _oh fuck yes_. Levi had moved down just enough that when he thrust forward, his cock hit Eren's directly and increased the heat and friction between them. Levi's hips were snapping forward now and it was all Eren could do to hold Levi close and whine his name, his hips following their own rhythm. " _Levi_ , I—I'm going to—!"

 

"About damn time you creamed your pants for me." Levi almost sounded bored, though his harsh breathing and erection said otherwise.

 

It was something about Levi's lewd words that did Eren in, paired with one final thrust from Levi's cock against his own. Eren cried out though no sound escaped as lips pressed against his own. Eren's body jolted violently as he spilled come in his boxers but Levi kept him pinned in place with the weight of his body. Eren moaned and sobbed openly into Levi's mouth, barely able to return the kiss as he shuddered. It was in this position with their bodies moulded together that Levi found his own completion, grinding the growing wetness in the front of his pants against Eren's own.

 

The kiss broke when Levi was spent, long before Eren had the awareness to take advantage and kiss back. Panting and pliant, Levi slumped against Eren and rested his head on Eren's shoulder. Warm puffs of breath tickled Eren's neck and Eren hugged Levi close. He didn't know how he had been lucky enough to be in this situation, nor did he know what would happen once they both recovered. This moment with Levi resting against him as they both caught their breath and came down from their release was precious, and Eren would hold onto it for as long as he could.

 

He knew the moment was over when Levi leaned away and groaned. "Fucking filthy," he complained, looking down at the wet stain on the crotch of both of their pants. "Should've just taken you in back. Now it's going to _chafe_." Eren couldn't help it, he laughed. Even the insinuation that Levi had considered taking Eren to the back of the club for some sexual reason wasn't enough to sidetrack Eren's amusement. Levi gave him a light glare, his body suddenly tense again. "Something funny, brat?"

 

"You," Eren choked on a laugh. Not considering what was or wasn't allowed anymore, Eren splayed his hand on the dip of Levi's back. "Here's me, not sure if my heart will ever stop racing and you're rambling on about wet pants and chafing."

 

"Chafing is not a pleasant thing," Levi said seriously. Eren simply laughed harder. It was worth it when one corner of Levi's mouth quirked up into a smile. Someone cleared their throat a short distance away and Levi looked away and back to Eren quickly. "Fuck, I have to go. My boss is _pissed_ as fuck. Eren, _let go_ ," Levi said when Eren held his hips tightly. "I'm serious. We're not supposed to fuck the patronage."

 

"But you did," Eren whined. He let go when Levi slid out of his reach and stood up, but he wasn't happy.

 

"Exactly. Now I have to deal with the damn lecture," Levi said. Eren watched as Levi stepped back into his boots. When he looked Eren noticed a tall, broad-shouldered blond man standing by the bar. His arms were crossed and his expression was displeased. That must be the boss.

 

"Levi, don't leave," Eren begged, watching as Levi grabbed a few napkins from the table and pressed them against his crotch to soak up some of the wetness. "I—I don't know why you were willing to do that with me but I want to spend more time with you."

 

"You mean you want another orgasm." Levi looked down at the damp napkins in disgust and shoved them in one of the empty glasses on the table.

 

"No, I want to talk to you more!" Eren insisted. He tried to stand despite his shaky legs but Levi pushed him back down against the seat.

 

Eren lost his breath when Levi moved into his personal space again, unbelievably hopeful. "Happy birthday, kid," Levi said and pressed a light kiss against Eren's temple before walking away towards the bar. The blond man uncrossed his arms and spoke to Levi, though Eren couldn't hear the words and couldn't read lips in the dim lighting. He saw Levi shrug and then both of them disappeared through a door leading to one of the back rooms of the club; neither of them looked back.

 

His friends were nowhere to be seen so Eren shuffled uncomfortably to the bathroom and cleaned up. Eren was still sensitive. When he wiped his cock clean of come Eren's mind flashed back to the delicious heat of Levi's body moving against his own. Apparently that was over now though, a onetime thing. Eren's sigh was heavy and forlorn as he avoided the gaze of his reflection and exited the bathroom.

 

Eren found his friends back in the booth when he returned. They all looked to be some combination between sheepish and shocked. Eren was embarrassed too, though it was masked by his building disappointment. He knew it wasn't fair of him to expect more from Levi than the dancer had already given; after all, Levi had expressly said that he didn't normally do that with customers. But that was the _problem_! Why was Eren so special? Levi had _kissed him_! So why couldn't Eren get _more_ kisses? Why could he not get the opportunity to enjoy more of Levi's crass speaking, rude humour and get to know him better?

 

"He didn't even fuck you all the way and you're whipped," Jean said.

 

"Jean," Marco warned.

 

"Are you okay?" Armin rested a light hand on Eren's arm.

 

"Yeah," Eren tried to force a smile. "Just...stunned."

 

"We gave you some space but it looked pretty intense," Connie winked.

 

Eren blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap, which were covering the wet stain in his pants. "Maybe we should go," he suggested.

 

"Let's have one more drink," Mikasa overrode him. Eren sent her a look, indicating his sense of betrayal, but she didn't budge. Eventually Eren sighed and shrugged his agreement.

 

"I'm sure it was good," Armin said hesitantly as Connie and Sasha stood up to get the next round of drinks. "But a lap dance doesn't mean he's your true love forever."

 

"I know, I know," Eren grumbled. "But it wasn't just the orgasm," he forced himself to keep talking. If his friends had seen what he had done with Levi, Eren could definitely say the word 'orgasm'. "We didn't talk much but when we did, I really enjoyed it. I barely know him but I felt so comfortable with him. I don't know. I just wish I could get to know him better."

 

"Cheer up, Jaeger," Jean said. "At least someone was finally willing to take your virginity."

 

Eren was still looking at his lap. "It'll chafe," he said almost to himself, his small smile sad.

 

He sipped his drink in silence for a few minutes when Connie and Sasha returned, but after a while he managed to work himself back into conversation. Eren's eyes still scanned the club almost constantly even though it left him feeling a little more hollow each time there was no sign of Levi. Once everyone had finished their third drink they decided to head home. Eren stood by the door to wait for his friends who were paying off the bar tab, paying for Eren as well.

 

While he watched his friends at the bar Eren felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned. There was Levi, definitely a few inches shorter as he looked up slightly at Eren. His expression was fierce, like he was prepared for some comment about his height. Instead Eren grinned, a dizzying warmth filling his chest. "Hi."

 

"Hey," Levi said, hands shoved in his pants pockets. Eren could see that Levi was still in uniform but he had changed into a clean pair of pants and had his shirt and jacket on again. "So, your type is short, angry strip club dancers?"

 

"My type is _you_."

 

Levi's nose wrinkled up with distaste. "That is a terrible line."

 

"I know," Eren chuckled, not even feeling awkward or embarrassed anymore. "But it's true. I'm not exactly experienced but I know I've never wanted to get close to someone more than you. I can't explain it," Eren said helplessly. "I just enjoyed our tiny chat as much as I liked you—and me, together." Now his cheeks were going red again, and he knew Levi could see it. "And I like that you like my eyes."

 

Levi looked him up and down for a long moment and then pulled one hand from a pocket. Eren saw that he was holding out a slip of paper and he took it eagerly. With his other hand Eren greedily held Levi's now-empty hand before it could disappear back into his pocket. Eren looked down and saw a phone number scrawled neatly on the paper. "You're taking me on a date Tuesday night when I don't work. I'm not giving you my address so you can pick me up outside the club at 7pm _sharp_. We'll see if you can keep your dick in your pants long enough to hold a proper conversation and go from there."

 

Levi was watching as Eren laced their fingers together but he didn't withdraw his hand. Eren was the one who had to let go in order to put the slip of paper in his wallet where he wouldn't lose it. He knew his friends would be coming any minute, and although he wasn't ashamed of...whatever it was he and Levi had started, Eren didn't feel like sharing Levi right now. "Can I kiss you?"

 

"Only once," Levi ordered.

 

"Yes, Captain," Eren smiled as he held the back of Levi's neck and locked his lips with Levi's own. He didn't have much experience with kissing but he hoped Levi would teach him. For now he was satisfied with the quiet moan Levi gave when Eren called him Captain.

 

After a moment Levi pushed Eren back lightly with a hand against his chest, breaking the kiss. "That's enough for now. Don't be late on Tuesday or you can forget the whole thing."

 

"I won't be late," Eren promised, feeling ridiculously giddy.

 

The smile on Levi's lips grew a bit warmer. "Happy birthday, Eren."

 

"Night, Levi," Eren called after him as Levi gave him a final nod and returned backstage.

 

A minute later Eren heard a collection of feet moving towards him. "What are you grinning about?" Mikasa asked, though her gaze was knowing.

 

"I just happened to get the phone number of one gorgeous dancer," Eren boasted, positively beaming. His friends congratulated him even as they shuffled him out onto the sidewalk to make their way home. As soon as Eren was finished updating his friends on his short conversation with Levi and other conversations started up, Eren let his mind drift. Already his thoughts were racing to Tuesday, excited nerves putting a spring in his step as they walked home. What a perfect birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Levi and Eren go on their first date.

Eren stood outside the club, fighting his urge to pace. It was 6:56pm according to his watch; he had made sure to leave his house with lots of extra time. He had already paced in front of the club long enough that the bouncers at the front door had to shoo him away to avoid unnerving the arriving patrons. Eren bit his lip and alternated between checking both directions down the sidewalk and his watch, wondering if Levi would even show up. Maybe this had all been a horrible joke.

 

"I'm almost impressed," a voice startled Eren from behind, sending him about a foot in the air when he jumped. When Eren turned, he saw Levi looking up from his watch to stare at Eren oddly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you wearing a shock collar or something?"

 

"No, I'm just—uh," Eren didn't want to openly admit how nervous he was. It was probably obvious enough already. "Hi."

 

Levi's eyebrow remained raised but he let the fumble slide. "Hi. As I was saying, good job realizing I was serious about being on time. I'm fucking starving and I'd be pissed having to turn down dinner on principle."

 

"No problem," Eren laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I got a little eager so I got here..." Eren trailed off when Levi stepped a little closer until he was enveloped in the golden halo of the streetlight Eren was standing beneath. "...Early."

 

Levi stood in front of Eren and rested a hand on one hip, angling it out to put his body in a captivating curve. "What are you staring at?" Levi snapped, though there was a hint of a smirk tugging up the corner of his lips.

 

Eren didn't dignify that with an answer; it was obvious. Levi had put on enough eyeliner to highlight his sharp gray eyes. His hair had been combed down the centre but a few strands hung in front of his face, at least until Levi routinely hooked the strands behind his ear. Levi was wearing what Eren assumed was some sort of necklace, though the thin dark band reminded Eren distinctly of a collar. Levi had a plain, loose beige sweater on, leaving the remainder of Eren's attention to narrow in on the tight black jeans hugging Levi's narrow hips and muscular thighs. His boots weren't as tall as when Levi was dressed up as the Captain, but Eren could still make out a slight heel.

 

"If you just wanted to stare I would've met you inside," Levi teased, crossing his arms lightly in front of his chest.

 

"You realize how hot you are, right?" Eren asked, because Levi _had_ to know.

 

Sure enough, Levi's lips quirked up into a full-blown, knowing smirk. "That's why they pay me, kid. Now seriously, come on. Where the hell are we eating? I'm starving." Eren's uncertainty must've been evident on his face – he didn't know Levi's preferences and was too scared to make a definitive suggestion – because Levi offered an answer. "How about Shiganshina's?"

 

Eren gulped. That was so far out of his budget it was painful to mentally calculate how many extra shifts he would need to take at the cafe where he was a waiter to pay off his credit card. Eren already barely managed to contain his temper when he worked his normal two shifts a week on the weekends. Still, there was no way Eren was going to disappoint Levi so he forced a bright smile. "Sure!"

 

Levi somehow managed to jut his hip out further, his half-lidded eyes seemingly staring straight into Eren's core. "I'll be paying, of course."

 

"No, no!" Eren waved his hands. "You don't need to pay. I'll—"

 

"Shut your mouth and let me pay," Levi said. Eren was left speechless. Even without being dressed as the Captain, climbing a pole or shifting his weight in Eren's lap, Levi was incredibly skilled at commanding those around him. "Do you have a car?"

 

"No," Eren forced out, feeling strangled. He was beginning to wish he could melt into the sidewalk and disappear forever.

 

Levi sighed loudly and turned on his heel, starting to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of Shiganshina's; from the club it would be about eight blocks away. Eren remained rooted in place, his heart somewhere in his feet. It had only been a few minutes and already he felt like he had fucked this whole thing up. What kind of date was he? Levi probably wished he had never promised this date in the first place.

 

Eren was jolted out of his thoughts when Levi shouted back at him. "Hey brat, what are you waiting for?" Levi held out a hand and wiggled his fingers, drawing Eren's attention. "Aren't you going to hold my fucking hand?"

 

With a quiet curse under his breath, Eren rushed forward and took Levi's offered hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. He didn't know it was possible, but his heart sunk lower when Levi pried his hand away almost instantly and wiped his palm against his jeans to get rid of sweat. "Fuck, I'm sorry," Eren whined as he wiped his own palms on his pants, his face burning hotly.

 

"Hey, Eren," Levi barked, catching Eren's hand and lacing their fingers back together. Eren hesitantly met Levi's gaze. "Just chill out, alright? I don't mind paying, I don't care that you don't have a car, and although sweat is gross, it's not going to kill me."

 

Eren breathed out quickly and nodded, trying to keep his smile from looking too jittery. Levi squeezed his hand and Eren finally began to relax. He let Levi tug him down the sidewalk until Eren found the confidence to match Levi's steps and walk by his side. For the most part they walked in silence, mainly because Eren wasn't sure what to say and Levi seemed uninterested in starting a conversation. Eren's nerves were still in high gear but the warmth of Levi's palm against his own left him feeling settled.

 

When they arrived at the lavish restaurant, the waitress glanced at their joined hands only briefly before smiling politely and leading them to a small booth where they would have some privacy. Their hands parted and Eren mourned the loss of contact but took the offered menu, skimming through his options and trying to avoid paying too close attention to the prices. "I wasn't expecting you to pick a place like this," Eren told Levi after a few minutes of silence.

 

"Why?" Levi looked at him over the top of the menu. "Too high-end for a stripper? Maybe _I'm_ a high-end stripper," Levi added before Eren could answer. "Maybe I eat here every other day."

 

"Do you?" Eren asked, because he was too flustered to refute Levi's assumptions.

 

"Of course not," Levi scoffed and glanced back down at the menu. "This shit's expensive. But they have this shrimp pasta I get cravings for and this seemed like a great excuse to come spend some money."

 

"You really don't have to..." Eren cringed, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn't want Levi spending money, and it also hurt a little to be described as an excuse. "Please, I don't want you wasting money when you don't have to."

 

"It's not wasting when it's this good," Levi chided him. "Stop worrying so much."

 

Eren ended up choosing the cheapest pasta dish on the menu, which was thankfully also one of his favourite kinds. The waitress took their orders and brought them their drinks – a Coke for Eren, and a small glass of white wine for Levi – and left them alone. Eren fidgeted with whatever was within reach: twirling the salt and pepper shakers, rearranging his utensils three times, twisting his napkin and swirling the ice cubes in his glass with his straw.

 

"So, Eren," Levi said after a few minutes. "Are you going to talk to me at all or is this just a free meal?"

 

"No, oh god, I'm sorry," Eren nearly toppled his glass before resting his hands firmly in his lap where they wouldn't cause further damage. "I just don't know what to say."

 

"How come?" Levi rested his chin on one hand, watching Eren across the table. "Is it because I got you off in the club? Can't think about anything else?"

 

"It's not that," Eren assured him, though he could tell he was blushing. "I mean, it was great but uh," Eren gripped the fabric of his jeans tighter. "I just don't know why you wanted to go on a date with me, and I don't want to ruin it anymore than I already have."

 

Levi's foot brushed against Eren's under the table. "What makes you think you ruined it?"

 

"I never know what to say and I usually fuck it up," Eren admitted. Mikasa and his friends never missed an opportunity to tell him how skilled he was at putting his foot in his mouth when trying to speak meaningfully.

 

Levi didn't look bothered by this information though. He merely shrugged one shoulder lazily and leaned back against the booth, his foot hooking behind Eren's ankle. "I don't like someone who talks all the time anyway." Eren stopped himself mid-rant as a reassured smile began to creep onto his face. Levi took it as a sign to continue. "I wanted to go on this date because you're annoyingly cute and sweet and I wanted to see what would happen."

 

Giddiness overtook nervousness. "You think I'm cute and sweet?"

 

Levi grunted his acknowledgement, still watching Eren through his half-lidded eyes. "So tell me about yourself."

 

Eren told Levi about school, about how he loved History and gym class and dreaded math and sciences in general. At Levi's prompting, Eren talked about how he was planning to go to community college in the Fall for History, even though he had no clue what he wanted to do for a job afterwards. Eren mentioned that try-outs for the college's football team were happening in the summer, and that his parents and Mikasa thought he should go for it to find an opportunity to work out his anger and aggression.

 

"You don't seem that aggressive," Levi observed as he took a small sip of wine.

 

"That's because I'm not angry around you," Eren explained.

 

"So if I wanted you to pin me to the bed and fuck me through your aggression, I'd have to make you angry?" Levi asked. Eren choked on his sip of Coke and coughed loudly, but Levi just continued. "Not to say I'm much of a bottom, but I wouldn't argue with you holding me down once in a while."

 

"Fucking hell," Eren breathed out, covering his face with his hands.

 

Levi cooed teasingly. "I made the virgin blush."

 

Eren growled warningly and peeked out at Levi through the cracks between his fingers. "Do you always talk like this?"

 

Levi frowned slightly. "Does it bother you?"

 

Eren opened his mouth to respond and then paused, thinking about it for a moment. It wasn't really that he didn't want Levi talking like that, or that he feared someone in the restaurant overhearing them. Eren couldn't care less about what the other restaurant patrons thought. He just wasn't used to talking about sex with people and, "I just don't want to disappoint you. I'm not exactly experienced."

 

Levi sat back against the booth, looking slightly surprised. Then he spoke slowly but louder than Eren was expecting, his voice carrying through the restaurant. "It doesn't bother you if people know I'm a stripper and that I like talking about sex?"

 

Multiple nearby couples glanced over at them with wide eyes, one set of parents sending them dirty glares as they tried to distract their kids. In a rare moment of intuition, Eren realized that they had stumbled across one of Levi's insecurities. What people thought of him, and what he did for work. The fear of being judged and shunned for his skills and interests. "Of course not," Eren insisted and then threw caution to the wind, raising his own voice slightly. "Do you want to hear about the wet dream I had about you last night?"

 

All at once Levi threw his head back and laughed. Eren grinned but was distracted when Levi's foot moved up to caress the back of his shin. Blood pounded in Eren's ears as Levi calmed down to a slight chuckle and looked at Eren through his lashes. "I like you."

 

"I like you too," Eren said in a rush.

 

Levi remained where he was, leaning back against the booth with his foot brushing the back of Eren's leg. He reached for his wine and took another small sip. Levi's expression was contemplative and Eren realized that despite admitting to having a wet dream about Levi – which had definitely been true – the tone was still serious. "Listen, it's not easy to date a stripper," Levi began cautiously. His voice was quieter now, this conversation private.

 

"I don't care," Eren said.

 

"You don't care?" Levi repeated. "My body is for others to stare at, and although I never have sex with the clients – except once," his gaze turned a bit heated as the memory overtook them both. "Some of the private dances have almost as much groping as you're probably imagining. You'd have to accept that because I'm not going to stop. I make a shit ton of money and I love the attention I command when I'm up there on stage."

 

Eren tried to find the right words. "As long as you come home to me at the end of the night."

 

Levi exhaled quickly, ruffling a few stray strands of hair hanging in front of his face. He tucked the hair back unconsciously. "Even when I'm not dressed up as the Captain I'm shitty to deal with. There are days I'll be an antisocial asshole and not answer your calls because I don't want to talk or have company. I'm a twenty four year old grumpy stripper but there are days where I'll act like a whiny ten year old."

 

Eren shrugged, unbothered. "There are days where I don't want to talk to anyone either, because I get really angry and I'll get in a fight if I see anyone," he said. "Plus, I'm busy with homework and work other nights."

 

Apparently Levi wasn't done trying to undersell himself. "And what are you going to do about others? Are you going to pretend we're not dating, or lie about my job? People will stare if they hear I'm a stripper, you know. Like that waitress," he tilted his head towards their waitress, who was staring at their table from where she was making drinks at the bar.

 

 _She's probably staring because you're the hottest thing in the room_ , Eren thought.

 

Levi laughed, the sound warm. "You think I am?"

 

Oh fuck, had Eren said that thought aloud? Eren swallowed his nerves and nodded. "Absolutely." Levi's tirade seemed to have slowed down so Eren took advantage of the silence. "I'll tell people whatever you're comfortable with me telling. I'm nervous right now but that's because I want to impress you, not because I care what anyone else thinks."

 

Levi pursed his lips and then smiled. "I'll have to reward you after dinner for being so sweet. Maybe we could get back to that wet dream of yours," he added with a smirk.

 

"I wouldn't complain," Eren said. "Though right now I'd like to learn more about you."

 

The waitress came and brought their food but neither of them paid her much attention. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Whatever you're willing to tell me," Eren shrugged. Then, feeling bold, posed a question: "How did you get into stripping?"

 

"My boss, Erwin – you must've seen him after our dance, the tall broad-shouldered blond?" Eren nodded. "We're old friends from school; we were the oddest pair but no one fucked with us. My parents were shitty – lets save that topic for another night – so I couldn't afford college and I ran away from home." As Levi spoke he paused to shovel pasta into his mouth; clearly he hadn't been lying about being hungry. "I was already holding down two jobs but it was barely enough to pay rent, though I couldn't go home and refused to move in with Erwin. He decided he wanted to open a high-end strip club – I never really understood his reasoning – and offered me a job."

 

Eren thought about this for a moment. "What made him think that you'd want to do a job like that?"

 

"Probably because whenever I got drunk I liked to dress up and dance and show off," Levi said. "For the record, since you seem worth the honesty, Erwin and I had a thing for a few years but it's over. We're just friends. But yeah, he thought I danced well enough and he was right. I make more than enough money dancing at the club and I love it." Levi looked at Eren across the table. "Still not considering running out on me?"

 

"I'm possessive by nature. But I don't want to run," Eren said. "I just want to pin you."

 

"Good," Levi purred. "I like possessiveness as long as you don't tell me to stop stripping."

 

"I won't," Eren promised.

 

They got onto other topics as they ate their dinner, lingering when they found shared interests. When Levi was younger and his parents were still trying, they had signed him up for martial arts training since Levi was a little ball of spitfire dragging guys twice his size into fights when Erwin wasn't around to diffuse the situation. Eren had never done any sort of professional fighting or sports other than with school, but hearing Levi's stories left him intrigued. They also discovered their shared love of videogames, and Eren couldn't keep the grin off his face when Levi mumbled a suggestion for Eren to come over and play someday after school when he wasn't working.

 

Levi paid the bill and Eren found himself unable to focus enough to complain because as they were finishing off their drinks Levi had moved his foot further up to rest on the bench between Eren's thighs. The sole of his boot wasn't touching Eren's crotch but that didn't stop the heat building at the base of Eren's spine, and Eren's sense of self-control wasn't strong enough to keep him from shuffling forward until Levi's foot _was_ against his groin.

 

Levi looked pleased by this and moved his foot in a slow, teasing rhythm under the table where the waitress couldn't see. Levi signed the receipt, handed it back to the waitress, and gave Eren's cock one hard rub before moving his foot away to stand up. Eren whined and shuffled out of the booth behind Levi, thankful that despite his arousal he wasn't sporting a full boner ( _yet_ ). They still had to walk back to the club, and then Eren had another twenty-minute walk home.

 

As they exited the restaurant Levi held out his hand again and this time Eren didn't need more of a hint to grab Levi's hand with his own. They were both smiling and continued talking as they walked back to the club, forcing other pedestrians on the sidewalk to move around them rather than letting go of each other's hand. Eren was shocked at how quickly they reached the club; they had gotten so caught up in conversation that it felt like no time at all. And Eren immediately regretted that they would have to say goodbye.

 

A short distance away from the club's front doors and the line of people waiting to get in, Levi let go of Eren's hand and leaned back against the streetlight. His hands were dug deep into the pockets of his tight jeans and Levi didn't hide the way his eyes raked over Eren's body. "It really is a shame about you not having a car. I wanted to manhandle you into the backseat and suck you off," Levi said conversationally.

 

Eren bit his lip as he felt the twitch of his cock hardening slightly in his pants. He tried to resituate his pants slightly to avoid added pressure and caught Levi smirking at him. "I thought you said I was supposed to keep my dick in my pants," Eren growled warningly.

 

Levi chuckled as his eyes swept over the slight bulge at the front of Eren's pants. "Those pants should be tight enough to keep you contained," Levi said, though he sounded mischievous. "Is home close to here?"

 

"It's about a twenty-minute walk," Eren said, confused by the sudden change in topic.

 

Levi shook his head and automatically tucked his hair back into place. "It's late. I'm not letting you walk it alone in the dark. Come on."

 

Levi pushed himself away from the streetlight and walked past Eren, taking a few steps down a side street until he realized that Eren wasn't following. Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren, giving him an expectant look. A nervous whine built at the back of Eren's throat, fearful that he was about to fuck everything up. "As much as I want to come over..." Eren fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "My parents will kill me if I don't come home tonight."

 

"You're presumptuous, aren't you?" Levi flashed his teeth in a way that wasn't quite a friendly smile. "Think I'm just going to take you home and fuck you into the bed?"

 

Despite the hint that this had not been Levi's plan, and the fact that Eren definitely couldn't stay over even if it was, a wave of heat rushed over Eren's skin. "Um..."

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

Eren gulped. "Yeah..." he said truthfully.

 

"Then come on." For a third time Levi held his hand out, beckoning Eren forward. Even though Eren wasn't sure what was going to happen – didn't Levi just mock the idea of fucking Eren tonight? – he raced forward to take Levi's hand and let himself be led down the side street. After a minute of walking in silence Levi asked, "Do they know?"

 

"My parents?" Eren assumed. Levi nodded. "Yeah, I came out last year. They're still a little freaked out but they're trying. Well, mom is. Dad isn't home that much. I told them I was going on a date tonight."

 

"Did you tell them you were going on a date with a stripper?" Levi clarified.

 

"No," Eren murmured, studying Levi for some sign. "Do you want me to?"

 

"Fuck no, they will never let you come out with me again," Levi scoffed. "Let's leave that bombshell for later." They had only walked two blocks but Levi was already veering off to walk up the steps into a small apartment building. Eren hesitated and his hand slipped from Levi's in the main doorframe. Levi sent him an impatient look. "Relax; I just need to grab my keys so I can drive you home."

 

As ordered, Eren relaxed and followed Levi up the staircase to the third floor. Levi shouldered a door near the end of the hall open and left Eren at the door, disappearing into another room of the small apartment. Eren closed the door and looked around curiously. Despite Levi's mention of having money problems a few years ago, it was clear that he was living comfortably now. The apartment was relatively small but nicely furnished, giving Eren the impression that Levi just liked a cosier space. There was a kitchen and small dining area on Eren's left, and a living room on his right. He expected that the other doors he saw led to a bathroom, bedroom, and maybe a study. Eren noticed that everything was impeccably clean.

 

"Got 'em," Levi re-emerged from one of the rooms holding up his keys and jangling them. "Let's go."

 

Although Eren had been nervous coming up here, he balked at the thought of leaving already. This was Levi's personal space and he had trusted Eren enough to invite him in. Plus, arousal was still lingering beneath Eren's skin from the entire evening. "A-already?"

 

Levi paused. "You were the one about to shit a brick about coming up here."

 

"I know but..." Eren shifted his weight, trying to think of something to say. "What about my wet dream you said we'd come back to?"

 

After a moment's consideration, Levi set the keys on the kitchen counter by the door and crowded Eren against the wall. Levi was shorter but his body was strong and as hot as flames. "Feel like sharing with the class?"

 

"As long as—" Eren cut off with a moan when Levi cupped Eren's cock through his pants with a warm hand. "Fuck," Eren panted, squeezing his eyes shut. "You said you wanted to make sure this was about more than sex."

 

"We ate and talked for almost two hours straight," Levi reasoned, grinding the heel of his palm against Eren. "Consider me assured. Tell me your dream."

 

Levi was using his Captain voice, and Eren was helpless to argue – especially since he didn't want to. "You— _ah_ ," Eren whined as Levi traced the outline of Eren's swelling cock. Already Eren's pants were far too tight. "You fucked me over the edge of a couch."

 

The hum that came from Levi's throat was deep and pleasing to hear. It was juxtaposed to the harsh _zip_ of his pants being undone. "Well I'm not taking your virginity on a couch," Levi said, though Eren was happy to note that Levi's hands didn't pause in their work. "Or at all, tonight. I doubt your parents would appreciate you coming home bow-legged." Levi's hand snuck beneath Eren's pants and squeezed him through his underwear. "However, I think we can get close. Get in position."

 

"Which position?" Eren asked uncertainly.

 

Their eyes met and the sharp heat in those gray eyes left Eren breathless. "It's your damn dream," Levi reminded him.

 

Feeling incredibly self-conscious but too turned on to care, Eren toed off his shoes and shuffled over to the couch. He wasn't sure what Levi wanted him to do in terms of his pants or anything else so Eren just stood at the end of the couch and slowly bent over the armrest. He spread his legs a little wider for stability and moaned when his cock immediately nudged against the soft fabric of the armrest. "It was like this," Eren said, gasping when he looked over his shoulder and saw that Levi was already _right there_ , standing behind him and looking him over.

 

"I like the way your subconscious works," Levi informed him as he gripped the waistband of Eren's pants and began to tug them down. "Get rid of these but keep your underwear," Levi ordered. "There's no way you're coming all over my couch. I just had it cleaned." Breathless and giddy, Eren stepped out of his pants and kicked them away before bending back over. Levi was there immediately, hips against Eren's ass and hands sneaking under Eren's shirt to hold his waist. "I like you like this," Levi informed him, tracing one finger down the length of Eren's spine.

 

"Good," was all Eren could think to say in response.

 

Eren heard the button being popped open on Levi's pants, and the sigh of tight denim being dragged over hips. Eren desperately wanted to turn and look but he was painfully aroused in his current position, his hips already beginning a greedy sway to push his swollen cock covered only by his underwear against the armrest. "Impatient," Levi said and smacked Eren's ass lightly. Eren clenched his eyes closed and moaned. "You want this, don't you? You like this too."

 

Eren was panting and it took him an extra second to realize that, despite Levi's ludicrously sexy voice, he was asking a serious question. Was Eren comfortable with this? Did he want Levi to continue? "Fuck yes."

 

"Good boy," Levi praised, and Eren didn't know why that was a turn on but immediately Eren's hips were jutting forward with more need as he choked on Levi's name.

 

Eren stiffened when he felt Levi grab his underwear and pull down, though Levi only slid them down until Eren's ass was on display. The rest remained tented around Eren's cock to 'protect the couch'. There was more shifting of fabric and then Levi hissed at the same moment as Eren heard the sound of a hand moving over bare flesh. He didn't have time to turn around and look. Levi pressed Eren down with one hand on his back and then nudged his bare cock against Eren's ass.

 

The gasp was dragged from Eren's lungs without a conscious decision as he rutted back, feeling the pulsing flesh against him. It was hard to tell without looking, but Levi felt thicker than normal, and perhaps a little shorter in length. Eren knew Levi wasn't going to penetrate, as he had said, so Eren felt a lot less nervous than he expected. Maybe it was also because just last week he had had Levi dancing in his lap and rutting against him while anyone could watch.

 

" _Levi_..." Eren moaned when Levi began to thrust between Eren's ass cheeks, teasing Eren's hole but not hinting about looking to progress further. Each of Levi's thrusts were precise and strong, knocking Eren's whole body forward with the rhythm and consequently rutting Eren's cock against the armrest.

 

"Feel good?" Levi asked, nails scraping down Eren's spine.

 

Eren gripped the couch cushion for some leverage and began to thrust back against Levi. " _Yes_ ," Eren hissed. "Oh—oh _god_."

 

"You can call me that if you want, but I prefer 'Captain'," Levi chuckled and Eren moaned louder when he heard how breathless Levi sounded.

 

"You fucking..." Eren didn't care enough to continue, turned on by Levi's confidence and not exactly wanting him to stop. Eren's toes curled with building pleasure when Levi parted Eren's cheeks and nudged the head of his cock directly against Eren's hole, teasing of things to come. "I'm close," Eren warned, trying to lift his ass higher in the air.

 

Levi readjusted the angle of his hips and thrust harder, drawing a groan from Levi and a cry from Eren. The new pace was demanding and rough, knocking the air from Eren's lungs. Eren would come either way and he could tell that Levi's new pace was Levi searching for his own end, racing to join Eren in climax. Knowing that Levi was taking pleasure in Eren's body, giving and taking all at once, had the heat coiling in Eren's stomach winding tight.

 

"Hang on, Eren," Levi ordered, his voice ragged. "Just hang on for me."

 

"Levi, _please_ ," Eren begged.

 

That was what Levi needed. Levi bucked forward sharply and ground against Eren's ass, his weight pushing Eren's cock against the armrest for added friction. It only took a few shallow thrusts for both of them to come, Eren's spine arching as Levi moaned into the air, " _Eren_..." Even as Eren's own orgasm rocked through his body he felt Levi's come spilling on his skin and another, more violent shudder traced his spine as he groaned.

 

Levi lay on top of Eren when they were both spent, both catching their breath. It was almost uncomfortable having Levi's weight holding him so tightly against the couch but Eren liked the feeling and the warmth and he didn't complain. After a few minutes, Levi stood up and pressed Eren back down when Eren tried to stand as well. "Stay."

 

Spent, with his arousal leaking out of his body, Eren started to feel self-conscious with his exposed position against Levi's couch. However, he remained where he was because Levi's commanding voice wasn't one to argue with. Levi returned quickly and Eren hummed happily when Levi pressed a warm kiss to Eren's spine. "This will feel weird, but I'm just cleaning you."

 

A warm washcloth brushed against his ass, wiping up Levi's spilled seed. Eren squirmed, caught halfway between feeling embarrassed and relaxed. When Levi was done he patted Eren's ass lightly. Eren could almost hear the ' _good job_ '. "Lie down for a minute," Levi said and disappeared again, probably to dispose of the soiled cloth.

 

Eren wanted to go find Levi's bed but figured that was too presumptuous so he hiked up his underwear and pulled his pants back on, trying to ignore the soggy front of his underwear, and sprawled across the length of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling until his eyes began to drift closed, his body exhausted from the nerves he had been harbouring for days and the mind-numbing orgasm. Eren heard footsteps approaching but didn't open his eyes, merely leaning into Levi's touch when he sat on the edge of the couch and cupped Eren's cheek.

 

The kiss caught Eren by surprise and he moaned into Levi's mouth. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Levi's hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss and then letting Levi lead. They kissed for a few long minutes, slow and lazy, and then Levi sat up and yawned. "If we don't go soon I'm going to fall asleep."

 

"I don't want to go," Eren whined. He was barely managing to keep his own eyes open. "Can't I stay?"

 

"You can," Levi said, which surprised Eren. "But you need to call your parents so I don't get arrested in the morning."

 

Eren grumbled and scrubbed at his face, trying to wake himself up. "I'm not ready to have that argument yet."

 

"Then let's go," Levi stroked Eren's stomach for a moment and then stood up. Eren groaned and stood up slowly, trailing behind Levi towards the door. Levi grabbed the keys and led Eren down to the underground parking garage. Levi's car looked old but well-maintained, though all Eren cared about was how comfy the seats were when he slipped into the passenger seat. "Hey, brat, don't fall asleep. I need you to give me directions," Levi shook Eren awake.

 

With some muttered curses, Eren sat up fully and told Levi which streets to turn onto. Driving was much faster than walking and they arrived at the end of Eren's driveway after only five minutes. It was far too fast for Eren's liking. The entire date had been really enjoyable, getting closer to Levi and learning more about him, as well as finding some common interests they could pursue. Not to mention the orgasm, fucking hell. But Eren feared that after they parted ways, Levi would decide that he wasn't interested in more. What if this spell they were under crumbled around them?

 

"I had a really good time tonight," Eren said nervously.

 

Levi gave him a sidelong look. "You sound like I just took you to prom."

 

Eren huffed angrily. "Fuck off, I'm trying to be romantic."

 

Levi tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and laughed softly. "I did too. Though I think when I take you I'll have you on your back so I can see your eyes."

 

Suddenly Eren's mouth was dry. "You like them that much?"

 

"Haven't you seen them recently?" Levi rolled his eyes.

 

"No, I don't use the mirror that often."

 

"That's apparent by your lack of fashion sense," Levi said. Eren scowled. But before Eren could argue or storm out of the car, Levi caught Eren's chin with one hand and kept their eyes locked. "I like them a lot," Levi said. "Especially the way you _look_ at me, fuck, like that. All heat and smoulder," Levi sighed and spoke against Eren's lips. "You could make me cream my pants looking at me like that."

 

"That sounds like a challenge," Eren responded, taking in Levi's proximity.

 

"Not unless you want to get caught by your parents," Levi let Eren go and sat back in the driver's seat. Eren was pleased to see that Levi looked disappointed that they had to cut things short. "I have next Monday off."

 

"I have school," Eren said sadly. "And a test next Wednesday I need to study for."

 

Levi shrugged. "Come by after. You can study and I'll cook up some dinner."

 

"Okay," Eren grinned. He was on cloud nine. Levi wanted to go on another date! Eren didn't bother containing his excitement as he pulled Levi into a deep, hurried kiss. Levi returned it until the porch light flicked on. Eren looked up and noticed the outline of his mom watching the car from the living room window. "I should go," Eren said a bit sheepishly.

 

"Yeah, get going," Levi nudged him away.

 

Eren was halfway out of the car when he paused, glancing back. "Is it okay if I text you?" He had been too scared to text Levi even though he had had the man's number since their first meeting at the club.

 

"Why else would I give you my number?" Levi asked. "Yes, it's okay."

 

Eren shrugged, not really wanting to admit his fears. "I'll text you then. Goodnight, Levi."

 

"Night," Levi gave him a little nod. Eren forced himself to close the car door and walk up the driveway, but halfway up to the door he heard Levi shouting out through his window. "And when I say it's okay, you better fucking text me!"

 

Eren laughed and, feeling bold, blew Levi a kiss. "Not a problem."

 

Levi waited until Eren was inside the house before driving away, which was sweet. Eren's mother was there waiting for him, Mikasa hanging back slightly in the living room to overhear the conversation. Eren assured his mother that dinner was delicious and that Levi was very nice, and then excused himself to his room before his mother could question him further. Thankfully Mikasa didn't trail behind him, leaving Eren alone to chuck his soiled underwear in his hamper and change into pyjamas. Eren knew he would get a lot more questions from Mikasa and his friends tomorrow at school but tonight he was just glad to curl up in bed.

 

Sleep wasn't far off; he was worn out. In his sleepy haze Eren grabbed his phone and selected Levi's name from his contact list. He sent one simple text and then set his phone on his chest, focused on the fluttering pace of his heart.

 

 _Thinking of you_.

 

The screen lit up a moment later.

 

 _Same_.

 

Eren fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: After some well-placed begging, Eren finally loses his virginity.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi snapped from where he was standing over the stove, stirring the fancy sauce he had been working on for the last twenty minutes. "You've been pacing like you have ants crawling up your ass."

 

"I'm fine," Eren forced out, trying to swallow down his anxiety. He consciously told himself to stop pacing but then he just started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

 

"There's clearly something bothering you," Levi huffed. He didn't even look up from his cooking to give Eren a look, but Eren could imagine it from his tone alone. "So either talk to me and tell me what's wrong, or get over it."

 

Eren's eyes fell to the floor where he dragged a socked foot across the smooth linoleum. It hadn't taken him long to grow accustomed to Levi's apartment; Levi had had him over at least once or twice a week in the last month since their first date. However, even though Eren knew he was lucky just being invited over into Levi's private space, he still felt uncertainty twisting his stomach into knots. They had kissed, and shared a few handjobs and blowjobs on the evenings when Eren didn't need to get home early for school the next day, but they still hadn't had sex.

 

Considering how eager and physical Levi was when they first met and on their first date, Eren couldn't help wondering what had changed and made the man slow the pace so much. "Have you...changed your mind?" Eren felt like he was being strangled but he somehow managed to get the words out.

 

Finally Levi paused in his stirring to look up, eyebrow quirked in confusion. "About what?"

 

"About..." Eren's heart was pounding in his ears, making him a bit dizzy with nerves. "Us."

 

The heavy silence between them scared Eren, as did Levi's angry sigh after a moment. "Why the bleeding fuck would I be cooking you a gourmet dinner if I had changed my mind?" Levi posed the question, stirring the sauce one last time before setting the spoon down. He crossed his arms and turned to fully face Eren. "Why would I keep inviting you over? Where the fuck did that question even _come from_?"

 

Eren dropped his gaze to the floor. "We haven't had sex yet," he mumbled, already feeling stupid but knowing he couldn't back down now that he had opened his big mouth.

 

Levi's response surprised him. "So?" Levi continued when Eren didn't answer. "Do you think that sex makes or breaks a relationship?"

 

Eren's whole face was burning. He was spiralling into a train wreck. "N-no!" he said quickly. "You just seemed interested before and then... we didn't..."

 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still want to, you know," he offered after a painful moment of expectant silence. "I was waiting for you to ask for it."

 

"Ask for it?"

 

Levi's eyes flashed as he sent Eren a sidelong glance. " _Beg_ for it."

 

Eren gulped at the same time as he felt a wave of arousal crash over his head. The words tumbled from his mouth without a filter. “Levi, _please_ , I need—!”

 

“Not now!” Levi snapped. This time his gaze was dangerous and truly annoyed. “There’s no way I’m letting this meal burn.” Eren swallowed his tongue and considered walking away, feeling chided and unwanted. Then Levi sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and watched Eren with a softened expression. “Sorry. I’m just trying to impress you here.”

 

Eren took a cautious step closer. “You don’t need to impress me.”

 

He continued forward until he could clutch Levi’s left arm lightly. Levi didn’t shake him off as he picked the spoon back up and began stirring again. “Just because I like sex doesn’t mean that’s the only reason I want you,” Levi said. “And I wanted to show you that I’m more than just a good stripper.”

 

Normally Levi was very confident and showed no indication of second-guessing himself – or letting someone else second-guess him, so this moment of insecurity was surprising to Eren. However, looping his arm with Levi’s and moving closer into his personal space felt like the right move. “I know all that,” he assured. Eren spoke through his self-consciousness. “I just want to be appealing enough to you that you’d want to have sex with me.”

 

Levi’s arm unwound from Eren’s but Eren didn’t complain when he felt Levi’s hand trail down his far waist, over the curve of his hip to grip Eren’s ass. “That’s not something you need to be concerned about.” Unfortunately the moment was short-lived and the sultry tone faded away when the stove timer went off. Levi gave Eren’s ass one more squeeze and then turned off the beeper. “Be a good boy and hand me those peppercorns.”

 

Eren flushed at that – _good boy_ – but did as he was told. He handed off the bowl of peppercorns and watched as they got dumped into the pot of sauce and mixed in. By now Eren could smell the roast vegetables in the oven and the steak and knew it was almost time to eat. “Wine?” Eren asked when he went to grab two glasses from the cupboard; it had become his job to get the drinks and he knew that Levi always preferred white wine. Usually Levi would let Eren sneak a glass or two as well, as long as he had time to work through the alcohol before returning home.

 

“Nah,” Levi shook his head, eyes lingering on the barred strip of skin visible of Eren’s stomach as he reached up to the cupboard. “I want you fully coherent tonight,” Levi explained with a purr. “Just get us water.”

 

Eren shuddered and did as he was told, filling two glasses with water and setting them on the small table. The steak in a peppercorn sauce and the vegetables were delicious when they sat down to eat, and he informed Levi of this numerous times, but it was difficult to concentrate on the taste when Levi's foot was already caressing the back of Eren's leg almost absent-mindedly while they ate. Eren's mother was out late having dinner with friends tonight, which meant that even though Eren couldn't stay the night, he _could_ stay later than normal. And it seemed clear that Levi had plans for him in that extra time, riling Eren up in preparation.  

 

When they were finished dinner Eren offered to help clean but wasn’t surprised when he got banished to the couch. Levi would let Eren help carrying over the dirty dishes and put away leftovers or extra ingredients in the fridge, but Levi always insisted on doing the actual cleaning of the dishes himself. Seeing how particular Levi was about how spotless he wanted them made Eren realize that it wasn’t worth the argument.

 

He flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, though his attention remained mostly on the view of Levi’s ass as he stood at the sink washing the dishes. The first night Eren had stayed for dinner he had made the mistake of asking Levi why he didn’t use the dishwasher built into the counters. Levi had given the front of the dishwasher a passive-aggressive kick and muttered about how it wasn’t thorough enough.

 

Eren’s eyes continued to trail Levi as he finished with the dishes, dried his hands and walked towards the couch. Although they had been dating for a little over a month, had enjoyed each other’s company as well as done some pretty debauched things, Eren still felt a bit flustered around Levi. It wasn’t fair that he was so attractive and moved in a way that just commanded attention. Eren – hopeless virgin that he was – didn’t stand a chance.

 

 _Especially_ when Levi strode right up to him and climbed into Eren’s lap, legs framing and squeezing Eren’s thighs. Eren’s heart was pounding but by now he at least knew he didn’t have to hold back or hide his desire. He lifted both hands and gripped Levi’s narrow hips tightly, groaning his appreciation when Levi rocked his body teasingly against Eren. Levi loved acting like this and the way Eren responded, and Eren was happy to oblige.

 

As his hips rocked slowly, Levi dented Eren’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“You,” Eren choked out, his thoughts already short-circuiting.

 

“No,” Levi paused in his movements, pressing with his thumb a little harder until Eren’s lips fully parted. “Tell me in detail. This isn’t the time to be coy or embarrassed.”

 

Eren licked his lips nervously on instinct, sweeping Levi’s thumb without planning the action. Then Eren forced himself to speak his mind before his self-consciousness could kick back in. “I want to watch you strip again, but just for me instead of the club. Then I want you to fuck me.”

 

Levi hummed and kissed Eren gently on his cheek. “Good boy. Stay right where you are,” he ordered as he stood from the couch and walked away into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Levi’s mood swings between abrasive and sweet still caught Eren off guard at times, but he wasn’t about to complain. However, he _was_ quite tempted to bemoan the fact that he was already half-hard in his pants and was forced to sit still and wait. Touching himself wouldn’t be worth it; he knew Levi would make the wait worthwhile.

 

Sure enough, when Levi sauntered back out into the living room Eren felt his mouth go dry. Levi wasn’t dressed in his normal Captain’s outfit from the strip club but this was just as good. Tight black jeans that hugged every inch of Levi’s legs and ass, a narrow belt hanging on his hips and bare feet. Levi was wearing a similarly tight and black tank top with a looser white shirt overtop, and a fitted leather jacket atop that. Eren knew the jacket was probably hot to be in while inside, but reminded himself that it wouldn’t stay on long. There were no straps to grip but Eren’s eyes zeroed in on the slate gray tie looped around Levi’s neck. The outfit itself was appealing, but it was Levi that really sold it with his angled hips and knowing smirk. Levi loved putting himself on display like this, and Eren loved him for it.

 

Levi grabbed the TV remote from Eren’s hand and changed it to a music channel playing pulsing club music. Then he set the remote aside and Eren sat back fully on the couch, preparing himself to be overwhelmed with desire and having to restrain himself for at least a few minutes. Once he was certain he had Eren’s attention, Levi started by swaying his hips in a slow circle to the beat of the music. For a small man who had minimal curves, Levi certainly knew how to move.

 

The jacket came off first, as expected, the leather sliding from Levi’s shoulders and arms as Levi danced right out of it. Once it was off Levi used it as an excuse to move closer to the couch, throwing the jacket onto the armrest from where he had positioned himself between Eren’s knees. “Like what you see?” Levi purred as he set both hands on his hips, accenting the dip of his waist by pulling his shirt taut.

 

“Absolutely,” Eren breathed. His hands rose before he thought about it, but he paused mere inches from Levi’s body. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch Levi when he was putting on a show.

 

Levi answered the question silently by canting his hips forward to bump them against Eren’s hands. At the same time Levi dug his fingers into Eren’s hair, tugging his head forward teasingly. “Fuck, I’d love to bury my cock down your throat right now.”

 

Eren swallowed, his eyes trained on the crotch of those tight jeans. They didn’t leave much to the imagination. “I will,” he offered in a rush, the idea filling him with lust. He wasn’t that good at giving blowjobs yet but he would do anything to give Levi pleasure. “I want to.”

 

“Not today,” Levi said, though Eren thought he noticed a bit of strain in Levi’s voice as he turned the idea down. Eren didn’t miss the fact that Levi’s sharp eyes were focused on Eren’s lips. “I need to last long enough to fuck you, remember?”

 

Eren’s smile might’ve been goofy, but he didn’t care. “Right.”

 

Levi’s grip in Eren’s hair tightened, and it was almost painful but it only made Eren moan. “You want me so badly, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Eren could feel himself growing harder, his pants uncomfortably tight now. “Fuck Levi, I want you.”

 

Levi hummed as if in thought, massaging Eren’s scalp. Then he thrust his hips slightly against the hold of Eren’s hands. “If you want me so badly, then hurry up and undress me.”

 

This was a new development, but Eren wasn’t about to start asking questions. He reeled Levi in by his hips until Levi’s balance wobbled, and then Eren helped steady him. He didn’t wait for any further hint or permission, trailing his hands up and under both of Levi’s shirts to feel his bare skin burning against his fingertips. How was Levi always so hot? He was like restrained fire. Eren shuffled forward to sit on the edge of his seat and press a kiss through fabric on Levi’s stomach. Then he moved his hands back to the front of the white shirt to work open the few buttons there and push the fabric off Levi’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t exactly know how to go slow, do you?” Levi chuckled as he let the shirt flutter to the ground, watching as Eren latched onto his belt buckle next.

 

“If you wanted slow, you should’ve stood on the other side of the room and undressed yourself,” Eren informed him. As he got the belt buckle unlatched he dragged Levi forward with the belt, causing him to stumble as Eren smirked. “I thought you liked how eager I got for you.”

 

“Little shit,” Levi said, though it somehow sounded affectionate as he steadied himself and let Eren unwind the belt from the belt loops.

 

Once the belt was gone Eren pressed the heel of his palm against the noticeable bulge at the front of Levi’s pants. Levi hissed and thrust against the pressure, though only lightly. Eren liked that Levi had to work at restraining himself from giving into his needs the same as Eren did. After a quick massage to Levi’s clothed dick Eren reached back up and tugged at the hem of Levi’s black undershirt. Levi took the hint and removed it for him, up and over his head and putting his muscled arms and chest on display.

 

As soon as skin was revealed Eren’s mouth descended, kissing and licking at the ridge of Levi’ hipbones and around his navel. After leaving a few marks on Levi’s skin Eren caught Levi’s dangling tie, which had remained on, and pulled Levi down. Their lips met and while Levi had allowed Eren to explore for a few minutes, Levi fully controlled the kiss. Eren could only moan as Levi devoured his mouth, tongue sweeping greedily into Eren’s mouth.

 

Eren surrendered to Levi’s kiss, leaning into it and holding Levi’s waist but otherwise giving himself over to Levi’s lead. He considered removing Levi’s pants but couldn’t focus beyond the lips against his own, and the passionate nip Levi left to Eren’s bottom lip. It was Levi who eventually pushed Eren back against the couch and dropped his hands to his pants, popping the button and dragging down the zipper slowly. His hips rejoined the sway of music as he slid out of his pants, their eyes locked until Levi’s pants were on the ground and he was stepping free of them. The tie was pulled off a moment after.

 

“You have far too many clothes on, brat,” Levi said, voice low and dangerous. Eren shuddered with desire and pulled his shirt over his head in a rush, uncaring of how eager he looked now. Levi let Eren peel off his shirt and throw it away but then Levi was grabbing him and pulling him up into a standing position. “We’re taking this to the bedroom.”

 

“R-really?” Eren stuttered as he rushed to follow behind Levi into the bedroom. This would be the first time Levi had brought Eren into the bedroom; all of their previous rendezvous always happened on the couch. This felt _a lot_ more personal and intimate.

 

“Yes, really,” Levi chuckled as he spun them around and walked Eren backwards until the backs of his knees caught on the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. Eren could hardly breathe, his heart was racing so frantically. Levi moved onto the bed and knelt above him, working open Eren’s pants with deft fingers. He got Eren’s pants halfway over the curve of his hips when he paused, Levi raising an eyebrow. “Unless you changed your mind.”

 

Eren blushed but immediately shook his head. It wasn’t that he had changed his mind. Eren wasn’t sure he had ever been more turned on in his life, sprawled out on Levi’s bed with Levi kneeling above him in nothing but his briefs. He appreciated the genuine concern in Levi’s voice and the realization that Levi _would_ stop without another word if Eren wanted him to. But there was _no way_ Eren was letting this end now. “Hell no,” he promised. “I just like being in your bed.”

 

He stretched purposefully and smirked when Levi’s eyes tracked the arch of his body. “Good,” Levi smiled and tugged Eren’s pants down. Their underwear landed on the floor a moment later and Levi nudged Eren to lie down in the middle of the bed. Eren watched as Levi grabbed a condom and a small tube of lube from the bedside drawer, setting both on the mattress by Eren’s hip. “I’m going to make you feel good, Eren,” Levi murmured as he kissed up Eren’s chest. Eren melted; the moments when Levi used his actual name were special.

 

As Levi kissed up his neck and suckled lightly, avoiding making his marks too dark – although Eren’s parents knew he had a boyfriend, they certainly wouldn’t appreciate seeing hickeys on Eren’s neck – Eren held Levi tightly against him and moaned. “ _Levi_.”

 

Levi returned to his lips and kissed Eren’s breath away for a few dizzying moments before he sat up and grabbed the lube. “Have you ever done this to yourself before?” Levi asked as he coated two of his fingers, moving back to kneel between Eren’s spread legs.

 

“I tried once,” Eren blushed. “But I couldn’t get the angle right. It just felt weird.”

 

“This will feel weird too, at first,” Levi warned. “But I’ll go slowly and I’ll make it good.”

 

Eren nodded. He trusted Levi. That didn’t stop his legs from trembling noticeably as he spread them wider to accommodate Levi, though Levi just brushed his non-lubed hand over Eren’s skin calmingly. The first press of Levi’s finger against Eren’s entrance _did_ feel weird, but there was something about knowing it was Levi doing this and what Levi was preparing him for that made Eren flush with heated desire anyway. Eren squirmed as Levi’s finger pressed deep inside him but he took it easily and clenched curiously around the intrusion.

 

Levi pumped his finger in and out of Eren’s body a few times before Eren felt the tip of a second finger teasing his entrance. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren said in a rush, ignoring his flustered nerves.

 

He winced slightly as the second finger slid in, meeting a bit more resistance than the first. “Breathe,” Levi reminded him, and Eren’s breath left his lungs in a rush. Two fingers felt tight, but after a few moments Eren began to adjust. Levi kept his fingers buried inside Eren but didn’t move, letting his muscles stretch naturally around the new width. In the end it was Eren who moved first, tentatively rutting down against Levi’s fingers to feel the heated drag of Levi inside him.

 

Levi took that as a hint and began to thrust his finger in and out at a slow but steady rhythm. Eren panted as he felt his cock twitch, precome beading at the head. The more he adjusted the better it felt to have Levi moving inside him, and it made Eren eager for more. “I’m ready,” he said this time without prompting.

 

“Not yet,” Levi said. To Eren’s disappointment, Levi withdrew his fingers fully. Eren whined loudly in protest. “Be patient,” Levi chided at the same time as he grabbed the lube, re-coating his first two fingers and adding a third.

 

Levi paused for a moment with his slicked fingers against Eren’s ass, giving him a chance to speak up if he really wasn’t ready. When Eren gave no indication of wanting to stop, Levi slid two fingers back into Eren’s body. It was easy for them to push in this time, Eren’s hole stretched to their width. The third finger had even more resistance than the second when Levi tried to wiggle it in, but Levi slowly managed to sneak it in beside his first two. Eren groaned at the pressure he felt at the base of his spine and through his hips at being stretched wide, but he remembered to breathe through it. Levi helped distract him while he adjusted by stroking Eren’s cock lightly with his free hand.

 

As Eren got used to the intrusion, Levi’s fingers began to press in deeper and curl against Eren’s insides. Eren was about to ask what the hell Levi thought he was searching for when Levi’s fingers suddenly brushed something inside Eren that had him going completely rigid with a sharp cry. “ _Fuck_!” Eren gasped as he gripped the bed sheets. “What the fuck—?”

 

“Prostate,” Levi answered him. “Lovely little thing, once you find the right angle.”

 

To emphasize his point, Levi repeated the movement and Eren stiffened up with a startled moan. “Oh fuck, _Levi_ , you can’t keep doing— _ah_!”

 

“I could make you come on my fingers, let you rest, and then fuck you into oblivion again,” Levi said almost conversationally. At the same time he kept his fingers buried deep inside Eren’s hole, stroking his prostate repeatedly.

 

“I want to come—” Eren panted “on your cock.”

 

Levi paused and smirked as their eyes met. “Well how could I ignore such a plea?” When Levi’s fingers withdrew from his body a second time Eren whined but forced himself to not complain, reminding himself of what was coming next. Levi put on a condom and then grabbed more lube. He stroked it over his own cock with agonizing slowness, putting on another display just to drive them both crazy. “Taking you on your hands and knees might be easier for your first time,” Levi said. “But I want to see your face when you come.”

 

“You can fuck me however you want,” Eren offered breathily, and only realized how needy he sounded after seeing Levi’s pleased smirk.

 

“I like you,” Levi purred as he positioned himself against Eren’s hole.

 

“I like you— _ah_! Too,” Eren stuttered out as Levi pushed just the head of his cock inside Eren’s body.

 

Levi paused there and their eyes met, both of them realizing that it was the first time they had explicitly stated their feelings. Eren didn’t even think either of them had meant it to be such a declaration at first, but the intimacy of the moment softened their tone and gaze. Levi stretched over Eren’s body, holding himself up with his hands as he leaned down and kissed Eren deeply. They had kissed a lot over the last month, but this felt different.

 

As they continued to kiss, Eren felt Levi shifting his weight above him. A moment later Eren moaned sharply into Levi’s mouth, feeling Levi’s cock slowly sinking into him even as they continued to kiss. Eren reached up to pull Levi tighter against him – chest to chest – and scraped his nails down Levi’s back. It was hard to focus on kissing, Eren’s lips going slack as he felt Levi steadily fill him up. Levi continued to press kisses to Eren’s mouth until he bottomed out, which was when he pulled away just enough to pant against Eren’s neck.

 

“You’re so tight,” Levi groaned approvingly.

 

“You’re so _big_ ,” Eren shot back, laughing breathlessly. His cock was pulsing with pleasure and Eren struggled to maintain enough control to not come immediately.

 

Levi chuckled and nipped Eren’s earlobe, tugging at it while they both adjusted. “Like it?” Levi asked.

 

Eren caught that slight hint of uncertainty in Levi’s voice and he hugged Levi tighter. “How could I not?” he said seriously.

 

Levi's confidence came back as he held himself above Eren, looking down to catch his gaze and offer a pleased smirk. "I knew you would." Paired with the words was a slow thrust back and forward of Levi's hips, his cock dragging against Eren's insides. "Are you going to scream for me?" he thrust again, and then again more sharply " _Beg_?"

 

" _Please_ ," the word fell from Eren's lips.

 

Levi's hips stilled. "Please what?"

 

"Please..." Eren rocked his hips down, searching for more friction and another brush against his prostate. "Please make me come."

 

"With pleasure," Levi purred and sat back between Eren's legs. Eren missed the warmth of his body but cried out with pleasure when Levi gripped his hips, changing the angle and then slamming in harshly. It only took a few thrusts before Levi found Eren's prostate again, causing Eren's back to bow as he cursed loudly and begged shamelessly for more.

 

Although Levi always tried to act in control, he was making no attempt to hide the frenzy driving his actions now. His fingers gripped Eren's hips tightly enough to leave marks and held him at the right angle. The pace and force of Levi's cock shoving into Eren's ass was hurried and greedy. It seemed clear to Eren that Levi had no intention of dragging this out any longer, instead careening both of them towards the edge together.

 

Levi was moaning openly now, Eren's name and mumbled praises that had Eren rutting back against each thrust with increased eagerness. Eren didn't just want to come; he wanted this to be an encounter they would both remember. A memory that would resurface in their dreams and make them wake up the next morning, stiff and hard between their legs in the hazy early-morning hours. A memory that would make them greedy to repeat it, _top it_.

 

"Close?" Levi panted, the rhythm of his hips turning desperate and stuttered. Eren whined and nodded, feeling his toes curl as the heat at the base of his spine began to consume him. Each time Levi hit his prostate it felt to Eren like he was being shocked, his whole body tensing and his breath leaving him in gasps. And then, as if Eren wasn't already struggling to hold onto some semblance of sanity, Levi gripped Eren's cock tightly and began to stroke him in time with each thrust. "Don't forget to scream for me."

 

Levi had barely finished speaking his order when Eren cried out sharply and shouted Levi's name into the air as he came. All it had taken was one more thrust of Levi's cock against Eren's prostate and the sweep of Levi's thumb over Eren's slit to break the dam. Eren shuddered and arched up as he shot come across his stomach, grinding against Levi's cock to milk himself. He could feel the way his body was clenching around Levi's moving cock in time with his heartbeat and before Eren had even finished coming, Levi was moaning Eren's name and grinding against Eren's ass as he worked through his own orgasm.

 

When Eren was spent he melted against the mattress, loose and pliant as Levi thrust weakly into him a few more times. It seemed to take Levi a longer time to recover, which pleased Eren greatly. Eventually Levi withdrew from Eren's body slowly and slid off the bed, tying off the condom and dropping it in the garbage can. Eren's body was still thrumming with satiation, turning his eyelids heavy as he watched Levi's gorgeous body.

 

"What're you doing?" he mumbled when Levi didn't immediately return to the bed, instead changing something on his clock sitting on the bedside table.

 

"Setting the alarm for an hour from now," Levi explained as he finished and grabbed some tissues, wiping his hand and Eren's stomach clean of come.

 

Eren should've felt embarrassed, but he didn't. "Why?"

 

Levi threw out the tissues and then joined Eren in bed. He pulled the blankets over both of them and then tugged Eren closer to curl up against Levi's side. "Because I want to do this for a while, but we might fall asleep and I need to get you home."

 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi's shoulder where he could reach easily without moving too much. "You could just say you wanted to snuggle."

 

"I do not _snuggle_ ," Levi stated even as he wound an arm around Eren's shoulders, keeping him close.

 

"Sure, sure," Eren laughed and threw an arm across Levi's stomach. It felt so good lying there with Levi, both of their bodies warm and bare. Eren didn't even feel self-conscious about being naked and curled up with Levi. He just felt satisfied and loved.

 

Eren tried to stay awake but did eventually doze off, though he slept lightly. He guessed Levi had fallen deeper into sleep because when the alarm went off he jolted and reached over to slam his hand onto the snooze button violently. "Fucking alarm..." Levi grumbled as he fell back against the mattress, yawning widely. Eren still felt a bit hazy and he refused to move. "I need to take you home," Levi said. The disappointment at this fact was evident in Levi's voice, which made Eren feel a little better.

 

"I want to stay," Eren insisted.

 

Levi's fingers wove into Eren's hair and stroked softly. "I want that too, but I'd rather not piss off your mother and have our visits banned outside of your house." Levi sat up and rolled Eren onto his back. A second later Levi was kneeling above him, which helped wake Eren up a bit more. "Unless you want me to do horribly debauched things to you in your parents' house because I have plenty more ideas for us to try."

 

Eren shivered and skimmed his fingers over Levi's bare hips, addicted to the heat of his body. He wanted to try anything and everything with Levi, to get tangled in the sheets and never leave. But he certainly didn't want to do that while having to listen for the door, scared of when his parents or Mikasa might return to the house. Eren needed to be allowed to keep coming over to Levi's, and hopefully someday his parents would relax a little and let him stay over.

 

"Fine," he grumbled, though he didn't make any move to get up.

 

Levi didn't immediately get up either, and Eren watched as Levi shuffled backwards and then ducked down, sealing his mouth on the skin of Eren's inner thigh. Eren hissed at the sensation of Levi's teeth grazing his skin a moment before he sucked hard. The slight pinch should've been painful but instead Eren just felt his body tingle. Levi worked for a few long moments and when he pulled away, Eren could see the dark hickey in the shape of Levi's mouth on his skin.

 

"Something to remember me by," Levi kissed the hickey and then stood up from the bed, picking up their clothes from the ground.

 

"What about you?" Eren pouted. "I want to give you a hickey too."

 

"Next time," Levi promised. He disappeared out into the living room for a moment and then returned with the rest of their clothes. Levi handed Eren his and then moved over to the dresser, pulling out a looser pair of pants to change into. "Move slow," Levi cautioned him. "You may be sore."

 

It was true that Eren did feel a slight ache between his legs, but Eren considered it well worth it. He pulled on his clothes slowly, using his sore body as an excuse to linger. Levi didn't rush him, taking his time sliding into his own pants and loose t-shirt. When they were both dressed they spent a few long minutes making out by the door, but after a while they pulled on their shoes and headed down to the parking garage.

 

This was always the part Eren hated. He hated saying goodbye. Eren knew it wasn't realistic to think they should spend all their time together; they both had their jobs and Eren had school on top of that. Not to mention the fact that they both still enjoyed their alone time. But that didn't mean Eren didn't slink lower in the passenger seat when Levi parked in Eren's driveway, trying to think of some reason to stay in the car and insist Levi take Eren back with him.

 

"Don't look so put-out, brat," Levi huffed, tickling the hair over the nape of Eren's neck. "Might make me think it wasn't good enough tonight."

 

Eren rolled his eyes. "You were _too_ good," he accused. "I don't want to go to bed alone now."

 

Levi leaned over to whisper in Eren's ear, "Some night I'll take you to bed and chain you there so you don't leave. You won't sleep until dawn when I'm finally finished with you."

 

Eren shuddered with a rush of arousal and pushed the heel of his palm against his crotch on instinct. "Fuck, Levi," Eren moaned wantonly at the images in his head. He tried to kiss Levi and groaned loudly when Levi leaned way and sat back in his seat. "Can't it be tonight?" Eren begged.

 

Levi shook his head, returning both hands to the steering wheel. "Talk your parents into letting you stay over. Then we'll see..." he drawled.

 

"I hate you," Eren grumbled, and immediately kissed Levi deeply to ensure he didn't think Eren was being serious. "I'll work on convincing them."

 

"You better," Levi kissed Eren back and then nudged him back into his own seat. "Now get to bed."

 

"We're still seeing a movie Thursday, right?" Eren asked halfway out of the car.

 

Levi gave him a look. "Why wouldn't we?"

 

Eren shrugged. "I don't know. No reason, I guess."

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes, movie on Thursday. I'll pick you up. Now _go_."

 

"Okay, okay! Jeez," Eren laughed and closed the car door. He waved through the window and then headed inside, grinning stupidly to himself when he saw that Levi loitered until he was certain Eren made it safely inside. Eren's body was still sore and he walked up the stairs slowly. But as he showered and crawled into bed, all Eren could think about was being with Levi again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Levi wakes up in a dominant mood and, since Eren is finally allowed to sleep over, decides it's a perfect time to introduce Eren to submitting and bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You can check out[here](http://thompson-sara.tumblr.com/aboutbook) for more of my stories and [here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
>  
> 
> *Note: New tags have been added to the story for this chapter.

"Get inside already," Levi growled, shoving Eren through the door and closing it behind them.

 

"Le—" Eren was cut off by his own moan when Levi moved around him and pushed Eren back against the now-locked door, their lips meeting in a hard, demanding kiss. Eren hadn't even had time to kick his shoes off and tuck them away in the little cubby Levi had set up by his apartment's front door. Levi had been acting a little oddly all night, but with the way Levi was kissing his breath away and brushing his tongue along the roof of Eren's mouth, Eren wasn't going to stop him just to ask questions.

 

Levi pinned Eren more solidly, moulding the entire length of his body against Eren. One of his hands found Eren's hip, gripping hard, while his other hand knotted in Eren's hair to drag him down deeper into the kiss. It was like he wanted to kiss Eren breathless to the point of passing out and if this was the way Eren died, so fucking be it.

 

Both of their breathing was ragged when Levi finally separated their lips, though he remained close on his toes. Eren could feel Levi's warm breath brushing over his face and knew Levi could feel Eren's own panting in return, but neither of them moved away. Eren swallowed deep gulps of air and finally managed to get his tongue to work. "Holy fuck." They had just finished having dinner with Eren's mother and Mikasa back at Eren's house. It had been a bit awkward but well worth it when Eren's mom gave Levi a hug and finally offered her blessing for Eren to stay the night at Levi's. However, Eren hadn't been expecting _this_. Something still felt...off. Not bad, per se. But different. "Are you okay?"

 

"Eren..." Levi was still struggling to catch his breath as well, though Eren could tell that Levi was already closer to centering himself. Levi's gray eyes sharpened and caught Eren's green ones, holding him captive. "I have two questions for you."

 

Eren licked his lips nervously. The air suddenly felt heavy; more serious than he was expecting. "Okay."

 

He could still feel Levi's cock twitching against his own. They were both hard and ready to take this to the bedroom. But this must be important and Eren kept his attention above the waist as he watched the conflict in Levi's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Yes," Eren responded instantly. He didn't need to think about that. Even the first time they had met in the strip club, two months ago, Eren had felt comfortable around Levi. He had been nervous and embarrassed but he trusted Levi to take care of him, to make him feel good and always respect Eren's wishes – even if he asked Levi to stop. Their trust had only strengthened over time. "Absolutely, yes of course."

 

"Good," Levi nodded and kissed Eren again. This kiss was softer and caring. Eren got the distinct feeling that he was being _rewarded_. That thought had a shock of arousal coursing through his body and making his cock strain against his jeans.

 

"What's the other question?" Eren prompted when the kiss ended, eager for more rewards.

 

Levi pursed his lips and brought both hands to Eren's shoulders. His fingers clutched at Eren's shirt, his hands a light but noticeable weight for Eren to bear. "Will you submit yourself to me?" Levi posed the question, each word articulated.

 

Levi's gaze did not waver but Eren found himself glancing away, uncertain. "I'm not sure I... I understand," he admitted, too nervous now to look back up.

 

The touch of fingers to his face was gentle and reassuring and Eren let Levi turn his face back for their eyes to meet. Eren relaxed slightly; this was still the same Levi that Eren had grown closer to over the last two months, sharing his thoughts and fears and body with. Levi's happiness was Eren's own, and he returned to Levi's most important question: Yes, Eren trusted this man. He trusted this man fully.

 

"There is no wrong answer," Levi assured him, caressing Eren's jaw. "If you say no, I still want you to stay over tonight. If you say no, I'll still invite you over after school to play videogames and fuck you into the mattress. The same rules stand as always. If you ask me to stop if you are uncomfortable or don't like something, we'll stop."

 

"Levi," Eren cut in before Levi could get any further into a rant. The reassurance meant a lot to Eren, but that wasn't the problem. He cupped Levi's face and kissed him softly before meeting his eyes. "I honestly don't know what you were asking me."

 

"Oh," Levi mumbled, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Well, sometimes I get into a very dominant mindset."

 

Eren raised an eyebrow, still confused. "But you're usually dominant."

 

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on Eren's shoulder for a moment. "How did I end up with the most naive male on the planet?"

 

"I'm sorr—" Eren yelped halfway through his apology when Levi sealed his mouth on Eren's neck and bit down. It wasn't forceful enough to break skin, though Eren would have a mark that lingered through the rest of the weekend. Eren was shocked by the bite, and the way he suddenly felt his heartbeat pulsing through his cock. " _Levi_ ," he moaned weakly as Levi suckled at the mark to make it darker.

 

Levi leaned away just enough to watch Eren's face when he spoke up again. "I want to dominate you, Eren." Levi's voice was low and smooth and Eren felt himself shuddering involuntarily as his body ignited with a familiar fire. "I want to use your body for my pleasure and then give you pleasure in turn, but I will be in control. I will decide what we do and how fast we go. You will beg me for more and I will decide when you can come."

 

Eren tried to swallow. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He still wasn't entirely sure what Levi was talking about; what exactly this dominating would entail. After all, he had always let Levi lead. Levi had the experience and Eren _liked_ giving himself over into Levi's capable hands. The way Levi was talking made it sound like this would somehow be different. However, he knew his answer. "I trust you."

 

Levi's smile was momentarily soft as his fingers brushed feather-light through Eren's hair. Eren leaned into the caress. "You're still new to a lot of this so you need to promise to tell me if you don't like something or if it's too much."

 

"I promise," Eren whispered.

 

"Good boy," Levi kissed his jaw and then stepped back. Eren shivered when he lost the heat of Levi's body pressed against his own. "Go shower and then meet me in my bedroom. Don't bother bringing your clothes with you."

 

"But I already showered—"

 

"Eren," Levi's eyes flashed and Eren gulped. Levi held Eren's chin with one hand and that was when Eren realized this was serious. "Tonight you are not going to question any order I give you. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Y-yes," Eren stuttered and then remembered something. "Yes, _Captain_."

 

He smiled when he saw Levi smiling at him for the name, and then moaned and curled forward when Levi dropped his other hand down to cup Eren through his pants. It was barely more than heat against his cock but it was enough to set Eren's fire wild. Levi fondled him and then nudged Eren's hip. "Get going."

 

Eren scurried into Levi's bathroom, feeling a little jittery with how quickly his heart was racing. He should've been nervous but this was _Levi_ , and Eren could only feel excited. Eren peeled off his clothes and threw them into Levi's hamper in the corner. Not that his clothes needed to be washed, but Eren knew Levi wouldn't be happy finding discarded pieces of clothing scattered across the floor if he came in. Although Eren had showered that morning in preparation for tonight – for spending the whole weekend at Levi's – he turned on the taps and stepped under the shower spray anyway. The hot water relaxed his body and let Eren wash off any sweat from the day.

 

He didn't linger, only remaining in the shower for a few minutes before turning off the water and stepping out. Eren grabbed one of the fluffy towels from the towel rack and dried himself off quickly, eager now as he thought about what Levi had waiting for him. What had the man been up to in the five minutes they had been apart?  


Eren towel-dried his hair and then hung the towel up. He had considered leaving the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist but it seemed pointless. Levi had ordered Eren not to bother bringing his clothes and Eren had at least some idea of what was coming next. Decision made, Eren stepped out of the bathroom, shivering as the cooler temperature of the apartment hit him, and rushed into Levi's bedroom.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for him. Levi had stripped naked as well and was sitting on the side of his bed, legs spread slightly apart to show off his cock which was definitely hard and curved up against Levi's taut stomach. Eren had seen Levi naked before, but there was something about the way Levi was looking at Eren now – greedy, possessive and unapologetic – that had precome dribbling from Eren's cock and down his thigh.

 

Levi watched Eren's cock twitch, expression smug, and then raised a hand. He curled one finger in a clear beckoning, and Eren didn't disappoint. In the next instant he was between Levi's legs, feeling the heat radiating from his boyfriend's body. Eren's whole body was trembling with anticipation but he stood still, remembering that tonight he would be given orders. And, if he did well, rewards.

 

"Get on your knees for me, brat," Levi commanded, eyes dark and half-lidded. "And suck me off."

 

Eren's legs folded beneath him, pulling him down to the ground. When he settled he was at eye level with Levi's cock, Eren's body framed by Levi's strong legs. He could smell Levi's arousal. It was a heady scent that had Eren's thoughts hazy and his mouth wet and eager. Eren had only given a few blowjobs so far, but he knew that regardless of this current dynamic, Levi would still be patient with him.

 

Not willing to hesitate and disappoint Levi, Eren curled his fingers around the base of Levi's cock and angled it properly. Eren lapped at Levi's sac and the underside of his cock, becoming keener at the breathy moans Levi barely managed to muffle. Levi wanted to take control, and Eren was happy to give it to him, to trust Levi to find pleasure for them both. But that just made Eren determined to be _so_ good that Levi lost control anyway.

 

He worked up Levi's throbbing length and took the head into his mouth. Eren suckled Levi's head for a few moments, tasting a hint of bitterness that told him he was doing well. Then he focused on keeping his teeth away as he slowly sunk down on Levi's cock, taking it in inch by careful inch. Eren had gotten overeager his first time and gagged on his mouthful. He was more cautious now, but wanted to take Levi as far into his mouth as he could manage.

 

Eren could feel drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin but he didn't let himself feel embarrassed. Especially not when Levi stopped trying to cover up his moans and vocalized his pleasure openly, obviously pleased by Eren's work. Eren withdrew off Levi's cock slowly, sucking hard the whole way, and then lapped at the tip with his tongue again, drinking in more precome.

 

"You're such a good boy for me, Eren," Levi purred and Eren moaned loudly around Levi's cock, feeling the way Levi's legs trembled at the vibrations. "I want you to take me deeper." Levi's fingers found their place in Eren's hair, rubbing against his scalp and tangling in soft brown hair for purchase. "You're going to do that for me, right?"

 

Eren wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question but he released Levi's cock from his mouth with a wet pop and licked his lips. "Yes, sir."

 

Levi groaned and used his fingers in Eren's hair to push his head back down. Eren took the hint and took Levi into his mouth again, tongue swirling around Levi's shaft. After a few moments of teasing, Levi's hand added more pressure and Eren felt his mouth sinking deeper on Levi's cock. At the same time Levi's hips rose off the bed slightly, fucking Eren's mouth lightly. Eren tried to relax his mouth but it didn't stop his gag reflex from being triggered, and Eren pulled off Levi's length, coughing and gagging.

 

Levi's fingers continued to pet Eren's hair, soothing him through the worst of it. And when Eren raised his blushing face, Levi brushed away Eren's tears with the pad of his thumb. Eren's body was trembling now, his throat sensitive as he swallowed again and again. Levi was watching him, but he didn't pull Eren up on the bed and wrap him in a reassuring embrace like Eren wanted. Instead Levi returned the pressure of his hand at the back of Eren's head, pushing him back down towards Levi's waiting cock. "Try again, slower this time."

 

"Levi—!" Eren began and fell silent when Levi raised an eyebrow, daring him to object. Eren clenched his eyes closed, breathing hard through his nose. He could stop this; Levi had told him Eren could call a stop to it at any time. But what was the first question Levi had asked him? Did Eren trust Levi? And he did. He really, truly trusted Levi. So he bobbed his head and offered a shaky smile. "Yes, sir."

 

Levi's thumb caressed Eren's bottom lip and then tugged his mouth open in preparation. The pressure from Levi's hand was back, leading Eren's head down, and Eren opened his mouth wider. He let Levi control the pace as the cock filled Eren's mouth, even slower than Eren had gone on his own. Levi pushed his mouth about halfway down on his cock and then held him there. "Keep that beautiful mouth of yours open for me to fuck," Levi ordered.

 

Eren clenched his eyes closed and winced when he first felt Levi's hips rising again, but his eyes fluttered open a moment later in surprise. Levi was still holding Eren's head in place but he was only thrusting an extra inch in and out of Eren's mouth. He was fucking Eren's mouth the way he wanted, but he wasn't edging anywhere near the back of Eren's throat to avoid triggering his gag reflex. Eren felt sentimental tears prick the corners of his eyes, realizing that Levi cared a lot more about Eren's comfort than Levi's own desires or kinks.

 

He moaned openly again as some form of thanks without stopping the blowjob. That had Levi's hips stuttering and Eren rested his hands on Levi's thighs, feeling the way the muscles twitched and flexed beneath his hands. Eren kept his mouth open for Levi to use and turned his gaze upward, watching from his knees as Levi fucked his mouth. Their eyes met and Levi cursed sharply under his breath, panting and massaging Eren's scalp as he used Eren's mouth.

 

Eren's knees were just beginning to ache when Levi pulled Eren's mouth off his cock. There was a trail of saliva between Eren's quivering lips and the tip of Levi's cock and Levi wiped it away slowly. "I want to feed you my seed," Levi told him. "You'll swallow it all."

 

Eren wanted to ask how Levi was going to fuck him if he came in Eren's mouth, but he didn't dare. He kept his hands on Levi's thighs and dropped his head back down and licked teasingly at Levi's cock. Tonight Eren was here for Levi's pleasure, and he would receive his own after. Eren's own cock was swollen and near-painful between his legs but he didn't ask for permission to touch himself. Levi would tell him when.

 

"Yes, Captain Levi," Eren mouthed at the thick vein on the underside of Levi's length. "Anything for your pleasure."

 

Levi's sharp intake of breath was audible in the quiet room. "You're a fast learner. I'll have to reward you after."

 

"Yes please, sir," Eren continued saying whatever came to mind; happy that it seemed to be what Levi wanted to hear.

 

Eren was more relaxed this time when Levi led him to his cock, knowing Levi would not thrust in too deep. He got his lips wrapped around Levi's head and sucked hard, tonguing Levi's slit for the taste of more precome before following Levi's lead again. Levi didn't bother with a slow pace, instead holding Eren's hair tightly in his grip and bucking up at a hurried pace. Desperate, almost. Eren liked knowing it was because of him that Levi was already so close to coming.

 

"Fuck, Eren," Levi hissed as he fucked Eren's mouth. Eren tightened his lips a little more to add extra pressure and sucked each time Levi's cock withdrew from his mouth. Eren gripped Levi's thighs a little tighter and moaned loudly, knowing the way it would affect Levi. He could feel his gag reflex warning him as Levi shoved an extra half inch in each time he thrust up, lost in his pleasure, but Eren focused on relaxing as much as possible and sucking Levi to completion.

 

It happened suddenly. The only warning Eren received was the tightening of Levi's fingers in his hair and a choked-off moan. He braced himself as Levi's cock twitched in his mouth and hot, thick liquid spilled onto his tongue. Eren tried to swallow it all as Levi continued to thrust up weakly, filling Eren's mouth, but he couldn't stop a small bit of come from trailing down his chin.

 

Levi let go as soon as he was spent and panted harshly, eyes glassy as he looked down at Eren, who slumped against Levi's legs and finally took some weight off his knees. Eren wiped the excess come from his face with the back of his hand and swallowed the last of it, struggling to breathe as his heart pounded in his ears.

 

He felt Levi reaching down and grabbing Eren under his arms, lifting him and holding him steady on his unstable legs. "On the bed with you," Levi purred, voice rough from his moaning. Eren did as he was told, happy to oblige if it meant he could rest his legs. Levi continued to support him until Eren was fully on the bed, and then he gave a slight swat to Eren's bare ass. "On your back."

 

Eren moved up the bed and rolled over onto his back, breathing out a happy sigh when he snuggled into the pillows. He was still horny, his cock throbbing angrily for attention, but there was something about Levi's soft mattress that always made Eren melt. Eren watched Levi as he dug the normal lube and condom from the bedside table, but felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline when two long pieces of fabric followed and ended up on the bed as well.

 

Eren sat up on his elbows, looking the new additions over. They looked like scarves in terms of length except the fabric was plain white. When Eren brushed his fingers over one of the lengths of fabric he found that they were soft to the touch, yet woven tightly; they were strong. His green eyes lifted to Levi as his boyfriend knelt above him, sitting on Eren's stomach and skimming his fingers over Eren's bare chest. "Do you trust me?" Levi asked earnestly.

 

His eyes flickered instinctively back to the fabric and then back to Levi, reading those sincere, caring gray eyes. "Yes, Levi," Eren promised again, liking that Levi kept checking in to ensure he was okay and comfortable.

 

"Good," Levi smiled softly – the smile that was always and only ever for Eren. They kissed deeply for a long time, Levi moving back just enough for his weight to rest on Eren's cock. Teasing, but not driving him insane as they kissed and held each other close. Eventually Levi pulled his lips away and returned to sitting on Eren's stomach. "I've thought about this since the first time I met you," Levi said as he grabbed one of the slips of fabric. "I came home after that lap dance and jerked off thinking about you. Did I ever tell you that?" Levi wondered aloud as he grabbed one of Eren's hands, lifted it to kiss his palm, and then moved it onto Levi's bare thigh.

 

"No," Eren was grinning. "But I'm glad. I did too. I haven't even watched porn since I met you."

 

Levi snorted, but offered a pleased smile. Eren watched with interest as Levi wound the fabric around his wrist, tying it tight enough to not slip away but without cutting off circulation. Then Levi repeated the process with Eren's other wrist until Eren had two fabric bracelets, half the length of each scarf spread across the bed. Eren wasn't sure what to expect but wasn't very surprised when Levi leaned over him and pulled Eren's hands over his head, using the remaining fabric to tie Eren's hands to the headboard of the bed.

 

"How is it?" Levi asked when he finished, sitting back on Eren's stomach.

 

Eren tentatively pulled against the fabric, testing it. There was about an inch of fabric between him and the headboard; not nearly enough to do anything with his hands. The fabric around his wrists was warmed by his skin and soft, not too tight or uncomfortable. "Good," Eren said, pulling lightly against them again. He didn't know why, but being held in place like this – bound by his wrists and pinned by Levi's weight – made his hips squirm up, more desperate for release now. "Can I have my reward please, Captain?"

 

"I think you've earned it," Levi smiled and leaned down, sucking another hickey onto Eren's neck. He could be greedy about marking Eren tonight since they had all of Saturday and Sunday for the marks to fade before Eren had to return home. Eren cried out softly at the attention to his neck, feeling his cock harden further as he tried to wrap his arms around Levi to pull him closer and again remembered he was bound in place. To take whatever pleasure Levi chose to give him, at whatever pace he pleased.

 

Eren figured Levi would fuck him, just using this time to kiss and mark Eren's body while his body recovered so he could get hard again. Which was why Eren released a confused grunt when he saw Levi reach for the lube, coat two fingers and, instead of moving between Eren's spread legs, instead reached back to finger himself open. Eren's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open as he watched the hot sight of his boyfriend kneeling above him, groaning as his own fingers spread him open.

 

"Levi..." Eren trailed off, mouth dry and not knowing what to say anyway.

 

Levi glanced at him and smirked, a little breathless as he continued to work his two fingers in and out. "I haven't bottomed in a long time, but I've been thinking about it."

 

Eren pulled against his restraints, growling this time when they kept him from touching Levi's flushed skin. "I want to touch you," Eren demanded. "I want to open you."

 

"Not tonight," Levi said in a way that did not leave room for argument. "Another time," he promised after a moment, coercing Eren into relaxing and accepting this situation for now.

 

Levi wasn't fingering himself for pleasure, his movements quick and precise. This wasn't the main event, though it didn't help Eren's restraint when he heard Levi's breathing hitch or saw the flickers of pain mixed with pleasure across Levi's face when he got a good angle. Eren wanted to be the one with his fingers buried deep inside Levi's body, working him open with careful pressure. He would find the perfect angle, not like how Levi was now, awkwardly kneeling and struggling to reach back.

 

Eren growled again and tugged at the fabric around his wrists, just to make the headboard rattle and indicate his mounting desire to take over. Levi smirked and removed his fingers, settling back on Eren's stomach. Eren could see that Levi's cock was half-hard, and Eren's eyes zeroed in. He wanted to _touch_. He wanted to _taste_. He wanted to _feel_ , and _cherish_ , and _love_. " _Levi_..."

 

"Patience, patience," Levi tutted. This time Levi grabbed the condom and lube and moved further down Eren's body. His mouth felt like liquid heat as he sucked hard on Eren's cock for a few seconds, drinking down Eren's precome before removing his mouth. Eren whined as his legs shook, so turned on it was painful. Even the feeling of Levi's fingers rolling the condom onto his cock had Eren hissing and groaning, hips squirming until they fucked up into Levi's hand as he coated Eren's length with lube.

 

Then Levi was kneeling over Eren's waist, hand wrapping around Eren's cock and aligning him. Eren forgot how to breathe as he felt the tip of his cock nudging Levi's hole, and watched when Levi slowly sunk down on Eren's length. Levi didn't pause until every inch of Eren's cock was filling his body, and then he shifted his weight experimentally. Eren cried out and bit his lip, praying for enough control to last. The headboards rattled again and Levi chuckled airily.

 

"Please, Levi, _please_ ," Eren begged. He didn't have the awareness to realize that Levi was probably sitting in Eren's lap, stuffed full of cock without moving because he was adjusting to the width. "Oh fuck please, I need to come so badly."

 

"I should've gotten a cock ring on you," Levi mused aloud, shifting his weight forward and back tentatively. "And you're forgetting one important word."

 

Eren blinked his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them. That was when he saw the slight wince of pain on Levi's face, not yet adjusted, and forced himself to relax and keep his hips against the mattress. As he lay still, Eren tried to remember the word he was forgetting. It took him a few moments through his haze of arousal to remember. "Captain, sir, _please_."

 

Levi remained where he was for another long minute, and even though Eren pouted, he didn't move either. As desperate as he was, Eren would not hurt his lover. However, there was no way he could hold back when Levi began to experimentally clench his ass around Eren's cock, squeezing him in a maddening rhythm. Eren didn't even think about it when his hips began to rise, grinding against Levi's ass as he rubbed his cock against Levi's insides.

 

Eventually Levi lifted himself up slightly on his knees and Eren nearly sobbed with pleasure when Levi sat back down with all of his weight. Eren's eyes raked over the tensed muscles of Levi's thighs and stomach as Levi rose and fell on Eren's cock. Eren's hands continued to strain against his bindings; the inability to touch Levi's body was almost physically painful. To make up for it, Eren bent his knees and got a little leverage under his hips, thrusting up more demandingly to meet Levi halfway each time he started to sit down on Eren's swollen shaft.

 

The sound of skin slapping together filled the room, along with muttered curses and harsh breathing. If Eren had the mindset to care he would've wondered what the neighbours thought of them. As it was, he just moaned Levi's name louder, throwing in a ' _sir_ ' whenever he remembered. Eren had been hard for a long time and kept on the brink of coming, and he knew that he wouldn't last nearly as long as he wanted to, buried deep inside Levi's body.

 

"Levi, I—oh fuck, I'm close," Eren warned, hips rutting up without a rhythm.

 

Levi stilled and Eren groaned, throwing his head back as he thrust his hips up harder until his back was nearly arched off the bed. Levi still refused to move, and almost rose high enough for Eren's cock to slip free of his body. Eren could feel the head of his cock being hugged by the tight muscles around Levi's entrance and he whined at the thought of losing that tight heat. He finally opened his eyes and met Levi's gaze, who looked at him sternly. "You won't come until I say."

 

"I'm only human!" Eren snapped, grinding his teeth together. His fingers clutched at the fabric binding him, the only thing he could grab onto.

 

"You play by my rules," Levi warned, rising up another half inch.

 

"No, no, please," Eren begged openly. "Let me come, sir."

 

"Soon," Levi promised and sat back down.

 

Eren's toes curled as Levi began bouncing quickly on Eren's cock. By now Levi's cock was thick and hard as well, dripping little beads of precome on Eren's stomach. Eren wanted to reach out and stroke Levi to completion, bringing them both over the edge together. The fabric was almost hurting Eren's wrists now and he made a silent promise to burn the fabric later. "Touch yourself, sir, please."

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, perhaps considering whether he was going to punish Eren for making his own commands. But Levi must've been getting close as well and eager for their shared climax, because he did as Eren demanded. Levi rested one hand on Eren's stomach for support and wrapped his other hand around his own length, stroking himself with the same pace as he rode Eren's cock in his lap. "Do you like this, Eren?" Levi asked, voice shaky and catching in the back of his throat each time he sat down hard on Eren's length.

 

"Fuck, you're so hot," Eren breathed, eyes wide as he watched Levi's fist flying over his shaft. He could see more precome spilling free and Levi's cock twitching in his hand. He was close. Eren could tell. They were both close, and even though Eren's hands were bound, he wanted to take over. "I love being inside you, sir," the words spilled from Eren's lips, calculated since he knew the way Levi reacted to them. "I love watching you using my body to pleasure yourself."

 

"Are you mine, Eren?" Levi asked through clenched teeth. "Is your body mine?"

 

"My body, sir," Eren agreed, struggling to find enough breath for his next statement. "My heart too, Levi."

 

Levi's eyes flashed open, his lips parting. Eren could tell words were going to fall from those lips; words Eren had been hoping silently for weeks that he would someday be lucky enough to hear from Levi. Words Eren had been ready to say for weeks, but had swallowed down because he feared it was too soon. But then Eren thrust up and found the right angle when Levi sat down to hit his prostate at the same time as Levi squeezed his own cock, and instead of those sweet words, an equally sweet cry fell from Levi's mouth.

 

Eren watched with hooded eyes as Levi shuddered through his second orgasm, a smaller amount of come trailing over his fingers and onto Eren's stomach. As Levi came, his body clenched and relaxed repeatedly, and it was all Eren needed to feel his whole body seize an instant before he was spilling his own seed. He knew it was being caught in the condom but he liked imagining he was filling Levi's hole with his come instead as his hips bucked up.

 

Levi relaxed first, Eren taking a little longer to work through his orgasm after all the teasing and orgasm denial. Levi groaned but lifted himself off Eren's cock, and Eren whined at the loss. Already Eren could feel his body growing loose and tired, but he struggled to stay awake. He hadn't said the words but he had been close, and he wanted to follow through. He watched as Levi peeled off the condom for him and tied it off, dropping it in the garbage on his way out the room.

 

Eren wasn't concerned; this was part of their normal routine. Though he worried that Levi shouldn't be moving around so much since he might be sore. After all, Levi had told Eren that he hadn't been a bottom in a while. As expected, Eren could see Levi shuffling a little as he returned with the warm washcloth, though Levi said nothing about it as he moved back onto the bed. Levi cleaned them both off and then dropped the cloth over the side of the bed.

 

Finally, _finally_ Levi undid the fabric from Eren's wrists. As soon as Eren was free he sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Levi's sweaty body, pulling him back down until Levi was lying on top of Eren on the bed. Eren didn't know if there was something he should say as a lead up, if there was some gesture he was supposed to start with. So he just brushed his hands over Levi's back and kissed his neck softly, whispering against his skin. "I love you so much."

 

Levi's arms wound around Eren in return, hugging him tightly. "Fuck, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Levi murmured back. Eren felt his heart clench when the words weren't immediately returned; maybe he had said them too soon? Eren's worries were wiped away when Levi held himself up on trembling arms and kissed Eren hard on the mouth, the kiss tasting of relief and passion. They hadn't even caught their breath from sex so when they ended the kiss they were both a wreck, but that didn't stop both of them from smiling stupidly at each other. "I love you too, Eren."

 

Eren hugged Levi tighter and pulled him back down. They rolled onto their sides and continued to kiss, softer and lighter this time as they both recovered from their coupling. After a while their kissing slowed to a stop, both of them lying contently on the bed as their eyes drooped with exhaustion. "I'm glad I can stay," Eren said softly as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around both of them.

 

Levi watched Eren sleepily, hand finding Eren's hip under the blankets. "I'm sorry if it was all too much," he apologized, concern in his eyes.

 

Eren leaned forward and silenced Levi with a kiss. "I didn't know what you were talking about at first, or what to expect," Eren said. "But I really liked it. Though it's not something I'd want to do every time," Eren admitted a bit shyly. "Not being able to touch you was pretty infuriating."

 

Levi chuckled and hugged Eren closer. "I don't want our dynamic like that all the time either. I just woke up in that mindset and couldn't shake it." Eren shivered happily as Levi drew mindless designs on his skin. "I just wanted to claim you and make sure you were mine."

 

"I'm all yours," Eren reminded him with another kiss. "But I don't mind proving it once in a while."

 

"I believe you," Levi smiled. "You don't need to prove anything. But...thank you. Tonight was really good."

 

"No fucking kidding," Eren said, earning another chuckle. "And we have the rest of the weekend to try more things," Eren hinted excitedly. "Maybe _you_ could see what it's like getting tied up."

 

"Little shit," Levi mumbled. "Stop having so much energy and sleep."

 

"My poor old man," Eren teased.

 

Levi grunted but said nothing else, attesting to how worn out he was. Eren kissed Levi twice more, once on his forehead and also on his soft lips and then rolled over. He shuffled backwards and positioned his back against Levi's chest. Levi had just enough energy to wind an arm around Eren's waist before falling asleep, and it only took another few minutes listening to Levi's calm breathing as his heart slowed for Eren to drift off in Levi's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Levi decides to introduce Eren to a few new kinks.  
> New tags: public sex, butt plugs, exhibitionism.

“Levi, stop teasing,” Eren whined, shifting his weight from one side to the other. Levi had been prepping him for the last twenty minutes and Eren was near the end of his sanity. The feeling of Levi’s fingers probing inside him, warm and slippery with lube, was delicious and had Eren’s back arching with pleasure. But there was only so much he could handle with his cock hanging swollen and heavy between his legs as he struggled to keep his weight up on his hands and knees on Levi’s bed. Precome dribbled freely, Levi showing no concern for his duvet, but Eren was feeling desperate.

 

“I need to teach you some patience,” Levi chided as he pushed his three fingers in deeper, curling them against the spot he knew would have Eren bucking back and gasping for more.

 

“Another day,” Eren growled, becoming increasingly needy. “Not now.”

 

The purr of Levi’s voice made Eren know that he was in for trouble. “I think now is the perfect time. Stay put.” Levi gave a light slap to Eren’s ass, which drew a half-choked moan from Eren as he arched and then panted, unable to focus on anything other than the pulsing of his dripping cock. Levi had already ordered him away from touching himself; an order Eren was seriously considering defying.

 

“Levi…” Eren whined again, lowering himself from his hands to his forearms. He still kept his hips high enough that his cock wouldn’t brush the blankets, only because he knew he wouldn’t have the willpower to avoid rutting himself into oblivion. As much as he wanted to come, he didn’t want to disappoint Levi.

 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Levi huffed as the mattress dipped with his returned weight. Levi’s voice sounded a little huffy, yet the kiss pressed to the swell of Eren’s ass reassured him that Levi wasn’t upset with him, and was merely enjoying his ongoing teasing. “Now keep that pert ass of yours in the air for me.”

 

Eren groaned and shoved his ass further into the cool air, far beyond the point of embarrassment or self-consciousness. After months of being with Levi, and after their shared confession of their feelings which only grew stronger and deeper with time, Eren knew he didn’t have to worry about what Levi thought of him. Eren moaning his pleasure and begging for more, trembling and arching like a whore was not a turn off; in fact, the louder and more desperate Eren was for Levi, the more eager and possessive Levi’s thrusts became.

 

There was a trust that had built between them over time, which was why Eren didn’t pull away when he felt something large and cool press lightly against his ass. He tensed slightly but fought the instinct, knowing that Levi would only do what would make Eren feel good in the end. Still, Levi’s free hand skimmed over Eren’s burning skin, calming him. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course,” Eren said without hesitation.

 

“Good,” Levi breathed and pressed the mystery object in a little further, just enough that Eren felt the first stretch of his ass around the object. “This may feel a bit weird at first, but I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

 

“I trust you,” Eren breathed, because it seemed like Levi needed to hear the words this afternoon.

 

He lost the air from his lungs when he felt the mystery object push in deeper. At first Eren had assumed it was a dildo, which would have been a slightly odd choice considering Levi could just as easily fuck Eren with his own cock – which would never be unwanted. However, as the slicked material pressed in deeper and Eren felt his ass continue to stretch, his eyes widened. If he guessed correctly, Levi was shoving him full with a buttplug.

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Probably,” the smirk was audible in Levi’s tone. He continued to push the object further in, slowly but surely using pressure until Eren’s body loosened to take it all in. Eren moaned louder when he felt the thickest part of the buttplug slide into him, Eren’s ass shrinking around the thinner end of the object to hold it tightly inside him. “How does it feel?” Levi’s fingers brushed lightly across the skin stretched around the object.

 

Eren shifted his weight again just to feel the lubed edges of the buttplug pressing against his insides. At its widest point, this was fuller than Eren had ever been. “Full,” he said, struggling to find the right words to describe it. Eren found it hard to breathe, his full attention on the buttplug keeping him stuffed and his cock twitching desperately for attention and release.

 

“Uncomfortable?” Levi wondered, massaging the dip of Eren’s lower back.

 

The light press of Levi’s hand against his skin had Eren arching his body more, which caused the buttplug to shift inside him. Eren bit his lip as his hips bucked forward, though there was nothing for his cock to rub against and give him the friction he needed. “Not exactly. But I _really_ need to come. _Levi, please_ …” he made his voice lower, trying to entice Levi into giving in to Eren’s pleading.

 

“I’ll let you come if you agree that I can leave the buttplug inside you,” Levi massaged his hand lower, thumb moving teasingly against the spread skin of Eren’s hole. “I want to keep you stretched for when I fuck you later.”

 

“You’re not going to fuck me now?” Eren growled. “Asshole.”

 

“I’ll make it worth the wait,” Levi chuckled as his other hand dipped down between Eren’s legs, circling around Eren’s cock. It immediately throbbed in Levi’s grasp, which Eren knew must’ve been obvious with the way his burning flesh was against Levi’s palm. Levi’s skin was still slick from all the lube he had used previously so it was mere seconds before Levi’s hand started to pump his length from base to tip. “You always present such an appealing image like this,” Levi praised.

 

“Like to look?” Eren shot back, struggling to hold himself up as his hips immediately started swaying into Levi’s grasp.

 

“You know I do,” Levi was willing to admit, twisting his grip once on Eren’s shaft before beginning the up and down stroke again. Eren cried out and tensed, his fingers clutching at the sheets below him. “I love watching you buck like a whore as I milk you.”

 

“Le—Levi,” Eren couldn’t even utter full words anymore, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he panted and rode the sparks of pleasure racing down his spine, heat pooling in the pit of his belly. “Fuck, _please_ , I need it so badly. I need—I, _fuck_ ,” Eren clenched his eyes closed when Levi’s thumb rubbed lightly at his slit, smearing precome. When Levi’s hand wound around his cock again it was tighter, ready to drag Eren over the edge.

 

Eren was dizzy with pleasure, mindless to everything except Levi’s hand around his cock. But then Levi’s other hand gripped the flared base of the buttplug and pulled it out just a half inch, just enough for Eren to feel his inner walls stretch in the most achingly pleasant way. Then it was pushed back in, the material warmed by Eren’s body now and claiming him in a way that had Eren biting his lip.

 

“I want you to come for me, Eren,” Levi ordered simply, but it was all Eren needed to hear.

 

With a loud cry of Levi’s name, Eren’s hips pushed back into the buttplug one last time before shoving back down into Levi’s hand as his whole body seized up. Eren couldn’t stop the gasps that turned into sobs as he bled his pleasure into Levi’s palm, shuddering at the wet sounds filling the room when Levi’s come-coated hand worked Eren’s cock until it began to soften.

 

Only then did Levi let go and Eren carefully lowered himself to the sheets, relieved that Levi had already told him he could make a mess since he would be changing the sheets that evening. Eren continued to squirm for a few moments, feeling his body clench and loosen around the buttplug in time with his racing pulse as his body worked through and recovered from his orgasm. The mattress rose and lowered as Levi disappeared to wash his hands and returned with a warm cloth to clean Eren up, but Eren remained pliant on the mattress the entire time, completely fucked out. He didn’t know he could feel this sated without even feeling Levi’s cock ramming into him.

 

Eren yawned and looked over as Levi lay down beside him, eyes bold as they looked over Eren’s naked body. Eren looked over Levi in return, though Levi had only removed his shirt for the rendezvous. Levi’s interest was still obvious by the tenting of his pants but Levi made no move to fish his own cock out or touch himself. “You going to come for me, Captain?” Eren teased, still using the name occasionally since he knew Levi liked hearing it in moments like this.

 

Levi hummed but only moved his hand to skim over Eren’s bare skin, still not dipping a hand down to his own pants. “Yes, but not yet. I have other plans for you.”

 

Eren raised a curious eyebrow, his sleepiness fading away at the mischievous glint in Levi’s eyes. “Oh?”

 

“How about we see a movie this afternoon?”

 

Both of Eren’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the odd suggestion, unsure of how that tied in with what they had just finished doing. Levi had said that he wanted to keep Eren stretched and ready for him for later; maybe Levi would tease Eren throughout a movie and then bring him home and fuck Eren open when he was desperate enough again to shout out his pleas and begging for more.

 

The thought was an appealing one, so Eren nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Good,” Levi said and sat up, rummaging through his dresser for another shirt to wear. “Take your time but get dressed. We’ll leave when you’re ready.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a little help with _that_ first?” Eren stared pointedly at the bulge in Levi’s pants.

 

“Quite sure,” Levi brushed him off. “Stay focused. And don’t you dare pull that buttplug out. That’s staying in until I’m ready to fuck you full of my come.”

 

Eren gulped, his skin flushing with arousal even though he was still too worn out to get fully hard. He sat up in bed slowly, feeling his insides twitch again at the width of the buttplug keeping him full and prepared for Levi whenever he felt like fucking Eren. It felt odd moving around with the plug inside him and yet with the width of it and the flared base, Eren didn’t need to worry about it falling out. He pulled his clothes back on slowly and washed his hands in the bathroom before shuffling out towards the door where he could slip his shoes on.

 

They were in the car and halfway to the movie theatre when Eren shifted in his seat, still unaccustomed to feeling so full – especially out in public. He couldn’t help a quiet snort to himself, or a chuckle when he saw Levi send him a questioning look. “I just can’t believe I’m sitting in your car and we’re going to see a movie and my ass is full of a buttplug,” he admitted. “What would my mother think?”

 

“And that’s why you don’t tell her anything about the buttplug and just tell her that your boyfriend took you out for a movie and then brought you home and made you dinner,” Levi reminded him. Eren’s parents and Mikasa had become more accepting of his relationship with Levi over time when they saw that they were both serious about the relationship, but Levi was right; they definitely didn’t need to know these sorts of details.

 

“Is it weird that I’m turned on having the buttplug in me while in public?” Eren wondered aloud, looking at Levi through his lashes.

 

“No,” Levi said. “I was hoping that might be the case.” He didn’t ask how turned on Eren was by the idea; with the way Eren was sitting, the slight bulge in his pants was obvious. “Do try to maintain some control for now though,” Levi smirked. “Or else I’m going to make you buy the tickets with a hard-on.”

 

Eren pouted but kept his hands at his sides, not indulging in pressing a palm against his half-hard cock. It was difficult though, especially when they hit a few bumps in the road that had Eren bouncing on the buttplug and moaning quietly in the interior of the car. It was like being constantly fucked by the biggest cock he could imagine, and it was only made hotter by Levi’s heated gaze on Eren throughout the car ride, watching his pleasured squirming.

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon that day, which meant that the theatre was relatively empty. Many people were at work, while others were in school. Eren had recently started his new college program but he had a good schedule, having no classes scheduled on Mondays and Wednesdays. Levi worked most days, but his shifts were always in the evening when Eren was busy working on homework or catching up with friends.

 

Eren tried not to shuffle too noticeably as he followed behind Levi from the car into the theatre, and didn’t fight it when Levi offered to buy both of their tickets. Last time they had seen a movie Eren had paid, and they did their best to trade back and forth. However, Eren sent Levi a confused look when he heard the title of the movie Levi was buying tickets for; some crappy action movie that had been a flop at opening and had remained so unpopular that it only had one showing time a day – it would probably be leaving the theatre any day now.

 

“Interesting choice in movie,” Eren prodded for Levi’s reasoning after they had received their tickets and gotten them scanned, heading into the theatre.

 

“To be honest, it’s not really the movie I’m interested in,” Levi said as he took Eren’s hand, dragging him further into the darkened theatre. They were a few minutes late and the trailers were already playing, but Eren could see that the entire theatre was empty.

 

“Then why…?” Eren trailed off as Levi led him to the very back row of the theatre, grabbing them two seats in the centre overlooking the whole theatre. Eren’s answer came a moment later when Levi leaned over and caught Eren’s lips in a deep kiss, one hand cradling the back of his neck to keep him close as Levi kissed his breath away. When the kiss ended Eren blinked his eyes open, realization hitting him. “You old pervert,” he accused even as he laughed.

 

“Going to complain about it?” Levi shot back. It was too dark in the theatre to make out many details but Eren could imagine Levi’s smirk.

 

“Not really, no,” Eren admitted.

 

“Good.” Levi was back in his personal space and now Eren could feel Levi’s hand on his thigh, trailing upwards until he was cupping Eren in his pants. “I won’t make you wait much longer; just until the noise of the movie starts up so you can scream my name properly.”

 

“Fuck,” Eren whispered, bucking his hips up and grumbling when Levi removed his hand. “You complete bastard.”

 

“It’ll be worth it,” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear and then sat back fully in his chair, watching the trailers as if they both weren’t hard in their pants.

 

Eren moved his hand over to Levi’s thigh in return and moved it upward, massaging Levi’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Levi didn’t stop him or push Eren’s hand away, and Eren could feel the way he was swelling at Eren’s touch, but Levi’s eyes remained forward as the trailers continued to play. Only when the opening credits started did Levi’s hand return to Eren’s lap, massaging in return even though Eren was already fully erect and ready.

 

The theatre was still empty so Levi wasn’t exactly subtle when he pulled a small packet of lube from his pants pocket and set it on the armrest beside him before leaning over to kiss Eren again. The kiss was filled with heat and desire, both of them riled up and ready for this even though Eren had already come just thirty minutes prior. He didn’t know exactly what Levi had in mind for them, although he was happy with the general direction they were going, and he was happy surrendering himself to Levi’s lead.

 

The opening credits had ended and the movie started off the way any action movie did, with a fight, car chase and explosions. The noise meant Eren felt safe moaning openly when Levi’s fingers found the zipper of his pants and pulled it down, dipping his hand into Eren’s underwear a moment later. Just the fact that Eren’s cock was pulled out and exposed in a public theatre was enough to have Eren bucking up for more, but then Levi’s voice was back in his ear with another order. “Take your pants and underwear off.”

 

“Levi,” Eren hissed, eyes wide. “Someone could still come in.”

 

“The whole theatre is empty,” Levi reasoned. “They won’t come all the way up here and it’s too dark to see.” The whole time Levi’s hand continued to stroke Eren’s cock where it was hanging out of his pants. “Take them off.”

 

Eren huffed, feeling a little nervous. But at the same time that nervousness fed into an adrenaline-fuelled arousal that had his cock throbbing immediately with heat. As Eren awkwardly shuffled out of his pants and underwear, he watched Levi undo his own pants and pull them and his underwear halfway down his thighs before grabbing the lube. Even in the darkened theatre, the light reflecting back from the screen was enough to light up the slickness of the lube Levi was spreading across his cock.

 

Levi’s hands grabbed Eren’s hips when his lower half was completely bare and pulled him to stand in front of Levi, facing the screen. Then Levi’s hand pressed against Eren’s back, bending him forward and allowing him to crouch down slightly so that if someone did walk into the theatre they wouldn’t immediately get an eyeful. No one came into the theatre though, not that Eren would’ve cared as he felt Levi begin to tug carefully at the flared end of the buttplug.

 

It was almost uncomfortable feeling Levi pulling the buttplug out, especially since Eren’s body had begun to adjust to the width spreading him open. Levi moved slowly, making sure that it didn’t hurt, but as soon as the buttplug was fully removed and set aside, Eren released a displeased whine. He could tell his ass was gaping and he didn’t like how empty he suddenly felt. “Levi…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you soon enough,” Levi assured him, bringing newly-lubed fingers to Eren’s ass to slick his entrance for a different sort of intrusion. Eren remained where he was, crouching slightly with his ass shoved backwards as he took Levi’s fingers with ease. He was too turned on to feel embarrassed.

 

He knew it was time when Levi’s fingers left his hole and grabbed his hips instead, leading Eren backwards. Eren looked over his shoulder to follow Levi’s lead as he was carefully positioned over Levi’s cock. Eren always liked seeing how hard Levi got, knowing that he turned Levi on as much as Levi made Eren’s blood burn in his veins.

 

Eren didn’t fight as Levi pulled him down, Levi’s thick cock sliding into Eren’s stretched hole with ease. They both moaned together, Levi’s lips parted and pressed against Eren’s back, Levi’s warm breath brushing through the fabric of Eren’s shirt. After the width of the buttplug it was easy for Eren to sit down on Levi’s cock in a rush, filled to the brim all over again. Even though Levi wasn’t as thick as the buttplug had been, his cock was longer and easily found Eren’s prostate to nudge against.

 

Levi positioned Eren the way he wanted him in the theatre seat. Both of them had their feet firmly on the ground, with Levi’s hands on Eren’s hips and Eren gripping onto the armrests of the chair. Eren leaned back enough that he could rest his head on Levi’s shoulder, his whole body arched and on display for the empty theatre. Already Levi’s hips were grinding against Eren’s ass, dragging his cock against the inner walls of Eren’s ass, teasing them both. “You’re going to ride me, Eren,” Levi told him. “And then I’m going to come inside you and shove the buttplug right back in so you’re filled with my come until we get home. How does that sound?”

 

“Good,” Eren whispered immediately, rutting his own hips back. “Fuck Levi, I want… I want that so badly…”

 

Levi nipped Eren’s ear playfully. “Then move.”

 

With his hands gripping the armrests and his feet planted wide apart for support, Eren lifted himself up slowly until he could just feel the head of Levi’s cock spreading him open, and then he sat back down in a rush. With no one else in the theatre Eren didn’t attempt to silence the heavy breathing leaving his lips at his exertion, focused only on bouncing his ass obscenely on Levi’s cock.

 

Levi wasn’t bothering to stay quiet either, moaning Eren’s name and little praises in his ear as he held tight to Eren’s hips, moving him up and down more forcefully to take each thrust in as deeply as he could. Eren’s prostate was assaulted on almost every thrust, making it difficult to focus on anything beyond the primal up and down movement as he fucked himself full of Levi’s cock.

 

The action movie remained loud but the slick, wet sounds of Levi’s cock moving inside Eren’s stretched ass and the slap of skin against skin was still audible to the pair of them. Eren’s whole body was over-stimulated and he knew Levi couldn’t last long either considering that Levi hadn’t indulged in his previous erection back at his house.

 

The sound of Levi groaning his pleasure was as addicting as feeling the head of Levi’s cock slamming against Eren’s prostate. Eren loved giving Levi pleasure, offering up his body for Levi to use however he pleased. He had discovered many kinks he hadn’t even known existed, let alone things Eren had actually thought he would like, but being with Levi was always an even give-and-take.

 

“You look so good bouncing on my cock,” Levi mumbled at one point, moving one hand from Eren’s hip to stroke his cock in time with Eren’s erratic movements. “Wish I could watch you from the front. You’d be such a sight.”

 

“Fuck,” Eren gasped as Levi’s cock nudged his prostate again, causing Eren’s back to arch as he ground down harder, seeking more sparks of pleasure. He was already so close and he was desperate again, eager for the release he knew would leave him crumpled and breathless. “Levi, I want your come inside me.”

 

Levi’s thumb circled Eren’s cock and then tightened, giving Eren the tight heat he needed to race towards his ending. Judging by the way Levi was panting, and the twitch of his cock inside Eren’s ass, Levi wasn’t far off from his own release. The theatre chair was squeaking below them, unaccustomed to this sort of activity, and that just added to the obsceneness of it all.

 

Eren forced his eyes open to look around the empty theatre, to cast his eyes to the two exits where anyone could walk in at any second. Even if they did Eren wouldn’t be able to make himself stop; not when he was this close to spilling himself in Levi’s moving hand. Eren’s head fell back to rest against Levi’s shoulder again, his whole body bouncing as Levi fucked him hard and deep. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the darkened ceiling, his thoughts only on the heat building inside him.

 

Levi came suddenly with a moan, biting lightly at Eren’s shoulder to muffle the sound. Eren remained sprawled in Levi’s lap, completely loose and pliant as he felt Levi’s hips twitch up and bury Levi’s seed deep inside him. At the same time, Levi’s hand continued to move on his cock and the sensation of being filled with Levi’s come at the same time as his cock being worked was enough to have Eren shuddering through his second orgasm, his come dribbling across Levi’s fingers until they stopped stroking.

 

Heart racing, ass throbbing, Eren tried to catch his breath. Before he had even fully recovered, Eren felt Levi pushing him back up into a standing position. Eren struggled to force his shaky legs to hold his weight, first when Levi’s cock slid out of him and then when the buttplug was pushed back against Eren’s abused hole. It didn’t hurt to take the buttplug back in, Eren loose and come-coated after the fucking, and he moaned louder as he felt the squelch of Levi’s come being shoved back into his ass where it would stay until the buttplug was removed.

 

Once that was done they both got their pants back on, Eren trembling with exhaustion and lingering waves of arousal. He wouldn’t be able to have another orgasm for a while after this, but fuck if he didn’t feel amazing right now. For a few minutes after they were both dressed, Eren and Levi sat side by side in their seats and actually watched the movie. Eren couldn’t help but continue to shift back and forth in his seat, feeling the buttplug stretching his insides again and knowing Levi’s seed was still inside him.

 

But after the two orgasms Eren felt his eyes begin to droop and he rested his head against Levi’s shoulder, completely worn out. “Want to go home?” Levi asked him.

 

Eren hummed tiredly. “We can stay if you want to watch the movie.”

 

“I’d rather get you home,” Levi pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You have class tomorrow.”

 

“I could skip,” Eren suggested hopefully.

 

Levi had no intention of letting Eren miss any of his classes; Levi was surprisingly insistent on the importance of finishing school. “Absolutely not. Come on,” Levi nudged Eren back into a standing position, offering an arm for Eren to cling to as they made their way out of the theatre. No one paid them any attention as they left the main lobby and headed back out to Levi’s car, Eren slumping down in the passenger seat.

 

He dozed on the drive home, too tired to feel particularly guilty. It wasn’t his fault that Levi had fucked him to exhaustion, and he certainly wasn’t complaining either. Luckily Eren had gotten permission from his parents to sleep over at Levi’s house Wednesday nights, as long as Levi promised to drive Eren to his morning class Thursday mornings, which Levi always did. In fact, Levi was usually the one shaking Eren awake and shoving a bagel into his hand while ushering the younger man out the front door in the morning.

 

They both ended up in the shower, Levi removing the buttplug slowly and then massaging soap suds into Eren’s skin while his seed trickled out of Eren's body and down his inner legs. Eren was content to lean against the tiled wall and rest. They kissed for a few minutes and then Levi turned the water off, both of them drying off in comfortable silence. After that Levi nudged Eren to the bedroom to nap while he started dinner. Any other time Eren would’ve fought him on the suggestion but that afternoon a nap sounded wonderful.

 

Bundled up in Levi’s sheets, Eren lay awake for a few minutes. He took in the pleasant ache of his ass, and the exhaustion in his worn, relaxed muscles. At some point he must’ve drifted off because the sun was no longer spilling in through the windows when Levi woke him for dinner, brushing his fingers through Eren’s hair.

 

They ate dinner and watched some TV before Eren tugged Levi back into bed, helping his boyfriend change the sheets so Levi would actually lie down with him. Levi lay down on his back with Eren curling up against his side, breathing deep and even as he relaxed easily. “The things you put up with for me,” Levi muttered at some point, sounding equally awed and amused.

 

Eren rolled his eyes even though he knew it wasn’t visible. “Yeah, you definitely _forced_ me today. Poor me, getting the fucking of a lifetime.”

 

Levi’s only response was to touch a finger under Eren’s chin and turn his face up, kissing Eren softly and slowly. Eren kissed back, a smile on his lips, and then rested back against the pillows and mattress when Levi pulled away. There was nothing that needed saying; both of them happy, sated and relaxed as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
